Transformers and Naruto! Series 2!- Revenge of the Fallen!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Rest of the summary in story.
1. 1: The Beginning!

**_1: The Beginning!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Now this is my second installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover story. And in this story the mystery behind Hoshibi's birth will be discover and she will find her Cybertronian form too. O_** ** _nto the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them. I do, however own, kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Nations. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. And along the way Hoshibi finds out that she is the Daughter of the Autobot Leader; Optimus Prime. Can she prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with the blood of humans on her hands? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 _Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence._

 _For in our guest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

 _Our worlds have meet before.-Optimus Prime_

...My Line...

" _Ding a-ling_ ," a voice from over the comm link said. " _Come out and get your ice cream_."

" _Any bad robot out there is about to get an aft whopping_ ," another voice stated.

"Oi, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, shut up and keep the frigging pit quiet," a 19-year-old red head growled from the diver set of a 2011 Jaguar XKR175. "For Primus fragging sakes!"

...My Line...

 _For the last two years, an advanced learn of new Autobots has taken refuge under my command._

...My Line...

" _Acree Triplets, get ready yo launch_ ," a male voice stated over the PDA.

"We're locked and loaded," one of the triplets informed as holograms appeared on a sets of motorcycles.

...My Line...

 _Together we formed an alliance with the humans, a secret, but brave squad of soldiers._

...My Line...

Hoshibi Uzumaki reached over to the passenger set and took hold of a metallic green folded up bow and a quiver full of at least 100 exploding arrows and 50 arrows that has exploding paper tags attached to them. The bow and the 100 exploding is a 19th birthday present that Optimus had made for her from, what Hot Shot had identified as, Cybertronian metal. However, it brought the question of how the Prime knew when she was born to the forefront of her mind along side the mystery of him knowing her Mother and Aunt. Hoshibi had never looked a gift horse in the month, but she still asked him about it only for Optimus to tell her that she well find out when the time is right and no sooner then that, and all it did was annoy her to no end.

" _Alright, listen up_ ," Lennox spoke up. " _China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight_."

...My Line...

 _A classified strike team called NEST._

 _We hunt what remained of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe w_ _ith the help of a young woman with extraordinary skills._

...My Line...

Hoshibi got out of the Jaguar when the car came to a stop next to a GMC Topkick Truck. She attached the bow to her right hip while putting the quiver onto her back where she could reach them over her left shoulder. The red head smoothed out her sleeveless, low V-neck that showed a good deal of her cleavage, upper thigh length black battle kimono outlined in silver that also has slits that goes up to her hips it was held together by a dark red obi while on the back was a burnt orange spiral outlined in white with a pair of mid-thigh length dark blue biker shorts underneath and a pair of opened toed thick 2" heel feminine white ninja sandals.

"Alright, Ironhide," Major William Lennox spoke as he got out of the GMC and then patted it's hood. "We've got echoes. They're close. Steal stocks 2 O'clock."

At that the GMC transformed into the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots, who sniffed the air, once the soldiers that were in the truck bed was out.

"He'e here," he informed. "I smell 'im."

...My Line...

 _She hails form a place called the Elemental Nations that has been hidden from the rest of the Earth by a barrier for over 3000 years._

 _But, unknown to her, our human allies, and my Autobots is that she is my very own Sparkling._

 _And I do not know how much longer I can keep it hidden from her.-Optimus Prime_

...My Line...

"Alright, Hoshibi get up onto the roof top," ordered Lennox.

"Hai (yes)," the red head said before she shot up the building to the top.

" _It's close_ ," a soldier named Graham told Lennox. " _It's getting closer_."

" _Oh no_ ," breathed Epps as he came to stop while holding up an energon detector.

" _What've you got_?" asked Lennox as he walked up to him.

" _Thermal ripple_ ," his Second-in-Command answered him.

" _Right, everybody, be steady_..." Lennox told them as Hoshibi got her bow ready to fire. " _We're right on top of it_." Just as he said that the things started to transform which had the red head staring at it in shock as it was taller then Optimus and he's the tallest Autobot of all, but she acted quickly in using an Earth Style Jutsu to block the steal stacks from harming the soldiers. " _Eagle-niner_!

The red head crossed her arms over her chest in an X shape after she did the necessary hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade!" she was heard yelling before slashing her arms down unleashing sharp blades of winds.

The Decepticon however threw steal stacks in the way and the winds destroyed the stacks before stopping.

" _Panther One, requesting fire mission now_!"

The soldiers all continued to open fire at the thing in front of them as Hoshibi tried either to melt it or shredding it to piece.

" _Gunships on station. Rolling hot_!"

The Decepticon destroyed the helicopters in the sky before they could open fire on it and then took off with the young Uzumaki following behind him on the roof tops, but she took to the ground when he made it to the freeway. The red head ready her bow and fired off an arrow, but the Decepticon managed to dodge the attack by moving into the on coming lane and continued to ever time Hoshibi launched an attack of either a jutsu or a kunai with an exploding tag or an exploding arrow at it.

" _Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now_!" Epps shouted into his earpiece.

" _Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero_ ," the Air support replied. " _Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one_."

Looking up into the air, the young kunoichi watched as Optimus jumped from the plane and transformed in mid-air.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit," he informed his team as he cut the lines for his parachute and transformed back into his truck form allowing the red haired 19-year-old to run up as he opened his door. "Details?"

"His armor is barely damaged as our guys didn't have enough time to do anything to him," she answered as she set in the driver set. "He took down the choppers before they could even make a signal dent in and he dodges whatever I throw at him."

"Okay, Hoshibi, try and distract him," he ordered. "And if you can take out his wheels."

"You got it, Prime," she agreed then she jumped out of the cap doing a tuck and roll before she stood up while placing her hands into the tiger seal. "RELEASE!"

A gust of wind blew out around her before she became nothing, but a blur of colors to even the Autobots. The red head jumped onto the Decepticon's shoulder she used her sword to cut off the top wheel before she resealed it into her wrist and then ready her bow just as Optimus transformed and jumped on top of the thing.

"Pull over," he ordered while shooting the Decepticon's head as Hoshibi sent the exploding arrow into his bottom wheel just before she used a Wind Style Jutsu to take off his arm.

The Decepticon cried out as all of them went crashing over the edge of the bridge just as the soldiers and Hot Shot came to them though the speed demon of the Autobots caught the red head just before she hit the ground.

"Punk Aft Decepticon!" growled Ironhide as he walked up with Optimus.

"Any last words?" the Prime asked.

"This is not your pla-anet to rule," the Decepticon answered with a growl. "The Fallen Shall Rise Again!"

"That doesn't sound good," Epps stated.

"Not today," Optimus growled before loading his cannon and shooting the 'Con in the head killing him.

Hoshibi jumped from Hot Shot's servo and onto Optimus shoulder as she set.

"How about next time, shoot first and ask question later?" she asked with worry in her voice making the Prime to look at her from the corner of his optics, but she noticed an odd look in them. "Is something wrong, Prime?"

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "But, what Demolisher said has me worried."

"Prophecies," she sighed. "Dear Primus, how I hate them."

A few soldiers laughed while Optimus smiled at her before they all headed to the Airships.

...My Line...

"Morning Star," Sam greeted as the red head, who had used the Flying Raijin Jutsu that made her Uncle famous to return home from China, walked into the Witwicky home.

"Ohaiyo, Sammy," she returned the greeting with a yawn. "I'm going to be sending a bit of the morning with Bumblebee, but I will help you with loading up for collage. However, I won't be able to go with you as NEST has a meeting with General Morshower later today and I have my packing to do."

"Alright," he stated as he walked up the stairs.

The red head rolled her eyes before she walked out back for the garage where she found Bumblebee setting there playing some music which had her giggling in amusement. Upon hearing her giggling, a pair of blue optics snapped to her and Bumblebee gave a happy chirp before he transformed down and activated his holoform that Ratchet made sure that the whole Autobot team had after the whole Mission City battle two years ago. The young Autobot Scout's holoform has short messy sunny blonde hair that has black highlights running through it with his side bangs framing his light sunkissed face, a build that was of a football quarterback, and baby blue eyes. The holoform looked to be around 19 to 21-year-old.

"Hey, Bee," she greeted as she walked forward and gave the Scout a hug.

"Starfire," he greeted right back in his British accent making the red haired kunoichi wonder why he could talk in his holoform, but not in his bi-pedal. "Did the mission in China go well?"

"Not as well as it could have," she answered with a sigh as she just leaned into him. "Optimus' worried about something that the Decepticon Demolisher told him."

Bumblebee looked at her for a bit before placing his head on top of her own.

"What did the 'Con say?"

"That the Fallen Shall Raise Again," was her answer as she looked up at him.

The young Autobot narrowed his eyes at that, but didn't say anything as he just held her closer while running his fingers through her hair that had grown out more and was now to her knees in length making the young Uzumaki looked up at him with a smile before placing her lips upon his own. The Scout and the Kunoichi have been secretly dating for about a year and half with no one, but Hot Shot knowing about them.

"HOSHIBI!" they heard Sam call for her.

Pulling back from the kiss, the young red head let out a sigh as she moved out of his arms before he placed a kiss upon her forehead and allowing her to leave the garage to go help Sam.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Ron yelled. "All hands on deck!" Hoshibi rolled her eyes as she walked inside of the house. "Frankie, Mojo, out!" A small metallic blue and black robotic wolf pup that has bright glowing blue optics ran after the young kunoichi. "Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule."

"Slow down, Dad," Sam called out. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" The young 19-year-old cackled in amusement. "Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other ideas for your room, and it rhymes with home theater," answered Ron with a cackle.

Sam walked back inside where Hoshibi was waiting for him when they both heard sobbing so they looked in the direction it was coming from and saw Judy with tears streaming down her face.

"Look what I found?" she asked as she held up a pair of blue baby booties. "It's your little baby booties."

"Aw ma," Sam sighed as he walked over to his Mother, who pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair while still sobbing.

"My little baby bootie boy," she cried. "You can't go."

"You see this, dad?" Sam asked as he looked at the man. "This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?"

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal," Ron said. "College. Bummer."

The red haired kunoichi smirked in amusement before moving to help Ron with some of the boxes.

"You have to come home," Judy told him. "Every. Holiday. Not just the big ones." She wrapped her eyes. "You have to come home for Halloween."

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam informed her.

"Well, then we'll come to you," Judy stated still crying making Sam's eyes widen.

"You're not coming," Sam told her.

"We'll dress up-" Judy started.

"No, we're not going anywhere," Ron informed as he walked by with more boxes.

"We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us," Judy finished saying.

"You can't do that, Ma," Sam stated softly.

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud?" asked Ron as he let out a sigh. "Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop!" Ron clapped his hands together as Judy then let Sam go and walked towards the stairs. "Let's go. March, young lady."

And then to both Sam's and Hoshibi's horror Ron slapped Judy on her ass making the young Uzumaki to gag while Sam groaned.

"Ooh," he groaned. "Oh, dad."

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man," Judy giggled as she looked at him.

"Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet," Ron teased her as they went their own way.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Sam shouted.

"What?" asked Ron with a shrug.

"Holy Primus," the red head gagged. "I so did not need to see that."

"We're watching what you're doing, Dad," Sam answered in disgust. "It's not a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," Ron told him.

"That was a really creep move just now, Ron," the red head stated as she managed to get control of her gag reflex.

"I agree with Hoshibi," the young Witwicky nodded his head.

"Look," Ron sighed as he looked at Sam. "You, you, your, ah...your mother and I are really, really proud of you," Mojo, Frankie, and the young robotic wolf pup jumped onto the couch. "I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again!" they heard Judy yell. "This sucks!"

"You're gonna be okay, Ma," Sam called back to her.

"You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on his own?" he asked Sam as he looked like he was going to tear up as well.

"You okay, pop?"

"Yeah," the older male Witwicky answered before looking over to see Mojo and Frankie doing stuff on the couch making Hoshibi to groan as she picked up the young robotic wolf and it's optics. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!"

"Wow," breathed Sam.

"You'll see a lot of that in college, too," Ron informed Sam to which the red head rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Sam asked as he looked at him.

"There's gonna be a lot of women there."

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay?" asked Ron. "You're no different then any other couple your age."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam stated.

Both Ron and Hoshibi let out a laugh as it was the red head, who had the first connect with said alien race when she found an injured Hot Shot and nursed him back to health.

"How long you gonna be riding that scooter?" asked Ron.

"Dad, listen, I know what the odds are," Sam sighed. "We're the exception, okay?" Just then his phone rung. "Wait a second?" He held up with a smile. "Oh, who could that be?"

"In two weeks, it could be Muffy," Ron answered as he walked away.

The young kunoichi walked up to the room that the Witwicky family had given her when Judy found out that she was an orphan to finish sealing up all of her things for her return to the Elemental Nations for about a year or two. So once she had everything put away inside sealing scrolls and put them into her hip pouch before she walked out of her room and over to Sam's. Just as she entered, she saw a piece of the Cube fall from Sam's hoodie that he wore in Mission City.

"Wait, hold on," Sam said into his phone. "Wait, hold on a second."

" _I guess, we're not breaking up_ ," Mikaela told him. " _I'll be over in twenty_."

"'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt," Sam muttered into the phone as he picked it up to look at it while Hoshibi walked over to him.

" _Sam_?" she asked.

Then to the red head's and the young Witwicky's surprise, the sliver sparked making Sam to drop it and it fell through the floor.

"There's a fire!" Sam yelled as the kunoichi ran out of the room. "Aah, dad, we got a fire!"

"MR WITWICKY!" she yelled. "THERE'S A FIRE." She ran into the kitchen only to come to stop and stare in shock at what was in front of her. "Oh frigging pit." In the kitchen were small Cybertronian and they all had the red eyes of the Decepticons. "Son of a Mother loving Glitch!" She then took off running when they noticed her and headed back up stairs to Sam's room. "SAM!" She quickly closed the door behind her. "We have to get out of here right now!" Sam looked at her before going to open the door to her horror. "NO SAM!"

The young Witwicky let out a scream when he noticed the small Decepticons before the two of them climbed out of the window and onto the ledge underneath it before they jumped off it and onto the ground in a tuck and roll.

"What is all the racket?" asked Ron as he came around the corner before seeing exactly what they were from. "Sam?

"Dad!" Sam yelled as they ran.

"What was that?" the older Witwicky asked again as they all quickly hide behind the water fountain as they were being shot at.

"That's the whole slagging kitchen!" Hoshibi yelled.

"Oh my..."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed.

A yellow Camaro drove out of the garage as the robotic pup ran out of the house and both transformed before they started to shoot at the small 'Cons, however, to the red head's horror Bumblebee shot at Sam's bedroom and destroyed it, but it killed the rest of them.

"Geez!" Ron groaned at what he saw as Judy ran out of the house screaming. "Oh, 911!"

" **Notan**!" Hoshibi yelled in Cybertronian as the child size bot ran over to her.

" **Carrier**!"

The red head caught the small bot in her arms when he jumped into them and held him close to her.

" **Are you alright, Sweetspark**?" she asked him while looking him over.

The small bot nodded his head as he cuddled closer to her before the looked at the Scout.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sam. "Get in the garage. Go!" Bumblebee looked at Sam confused while shrugging. "I' about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please?"

"Whatever," Bee played through the radio as he walked towards the garage looking annoyed.

"Get in the garage now!" Sam ordered again as Bee crouched down and threw a broken piece of the house out of the way while he crawled back into the garage making angry chirps. Sam looked over at the young Uzumaki and the Sparkling she took in. "Please go and sort that out!"

The young Kunoichi moved towards the garage though she did throw a glare at Sam while using Shadow Clones to put up a troupe.

" **Bumblebee** ," she quietly spoke up as she walked in.

" **Sire**!" the Sparkling cried out as he jumped from Hoshibi's arms and rushed over to Bumblebee, who allowed the young Mechling to jump into his servo.

" _Notan, Beautiful_ ," Bumblebee greeted them as he nuzzled the Sparkling that he saw as his own.

This made the mechling to giggle as the red head watched with a smile happy that her little Darklight has a father-figure in his life.

" **I'm sorry that Sam yelled at you, baby** ," she told him.

She felt her heart break a little at Bee's sad chirp.

" _I messed up_."

The young kunoichi never felt the need to hit Sam before until now as Bee's optics grew sad.

" **You were doing your job, Bee** ," she told him softly. " **Alright, granted you destroyed most of the house, but you did your job**." She moved forward as Bumblebee leaned down which allowed her to kill his lip component. " **So don't worry about it. Okay**?"

The yellow and black Autobot chirped before looking up with a deer caught in the headlights look as Sam and Mikaela walked inside.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam told him making the blue eyes of the young Uzumaki to narrow.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head while Hoshibi looked at him sadly.

"He's playing it up," stated Sam making the red head to slap his arm. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

The young Uzumaki glanced at Sam with glowing angry blue eyes as she couldn't believe that he didn't say anything sooner.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it," the radio played as Bee danced around.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam called out over the music.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" asked Mikaela before she left.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier," Sam went on. "It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Bee looked away sadly while the 19-year-old looked up at him with a sadden look in her eyes. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" He gently turned Bumblebee's face towards him. "Come on, big guy... Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you."

Hoshibi looked at him with wide eyes while the young Scout started to cry as Notan chirped in confusion.

"Out Samuel," growled the young Uzumaki.

"Hoshi.."

"Get out!" she yelled. "You could have told him this a month ago, but you left it till now!" Sam backed up away from her. "Just get out before I do something that well have Optimus angry at me." Sam let out a sigh before he walked out of the garage leaving behind Hoshibi, Notan, and Bumblebee. With a sigh, the red head kunoichi turned around to look at Bumblebee. "Bee, Sweetspark, let's head to base, huh?"

Blue optics looked at her with a bit more brightness to this though he knew that she well be leaving herself as well.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to reach Diego Garcia, Hoshibi stepped out of the young Scout as the soldiers finally made state side from China.

"Autobot Twins, report to hanger three!"

Not even paying them any attention, the kunoichi walked towards Lennox, who had gone to meet up with a man wearing a suit, with Notan following in his wolf pup alt mode.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," he stated though the red head could tell it was anything, but. "I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list."

"I am now," Galloway told him as he slammed papers into his chest. "Presidential order, Major." Narrowing her eyes at the man's back as the two of them followed. "I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar," Will informed.

The red head smiled as Optimus backed up a bit while the walked by.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" a soldier called out to him. "Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

Both the Major and the kunoichi walked up the steps to the computers.

"General?" Lennox and Hoshibi greeted.

" _Will, Hoshibi, I saw the Shanghai op_ ," the General stated.

"We had a rough day out there," Epps called out.

"Yes, sir," agreed both the Major and the kunoichi.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," Will informed him. "Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but Hoshibi and I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

" _Proceed_ ," he agreed.

They all watched as Optimus transformers while Epps talked to Galloway, who was looking up at the Leader in shock and awe.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent," the Prime told him. "They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning.."

" _ **The Fallen Shall Rise Again**_."

" _The Fallen_?" asked the General. " _Meaning what_?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus answered him. "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up to them. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Hoshibi and Will shared a look of annoyances before the Major looked back at the computer.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Lennox informed Morshower with a roll of his eyes. "The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a..."

" _Well, I guess I didn't get that memo_ ," the General stated.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway said though they all could tell that he wasn't sorry about it. ""Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier."

"Can I hit him if he does something that I don't like?" the red haired Uzumaki asked quietly as she leaned over to Lennox.

The Major looked at her with amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Your going to hit him anyways," he stated instead of answering.

A smirk came to her face as it was his way of giving her the go ahead.

"Um," Galloway cleared his throat. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." The blue eyes kunoichi stared at the man as if she had never never seen any one like him before while he turned to the Prime. "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act,you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," the Prime told him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But, who are you to judge what's best for us?" asked the Director

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," stated Will.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together," added Epps.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Director Galloway rudely told him.

"Don't tempt me," growled Epps as he looked up at Optimus.

"Will, mind if I use your gun?" asked the young kunoichi as she glared at the man in anger.

"Easy," Optimus told Epps before he gave Hoshibi a scolding look. "Starfire, you know that we don't harm humans."

This had the red head to pout as she crossed her arms as Lennox looked at her amused.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team," Galloway went on as if nothing happened. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway," Morshower finally spoke up. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox, Kunoichi Hoshibi Uzumaki, and his team has always been above reproach.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake," Galloway stated making the red head to growl. "No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world." Hoshibi could only stare wide eyed at him in shock. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" Lennox glanced at the young girl next to him to see that an angry look that had darken her eyes. ""The Fallen Shall Rise Again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right," answered Optimus. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and you're wrong?

"That's a good question," whispered Will in agreement.

The red haired kunoichi looked over at Galloway with narrowed eyes.

"And who in the pit do you think you are to make such a demand anyways?" asked the young Uzumaki making everyone to look. "Do you know the Autobots as well as the soldiers or myself? Of course you don't." The blue-eyed teen moved closer to Galloway like a predator hunting their prey. "I'm not going to let you disrespect the ones that help keep this world safe and make sure that you keep your pathetic life."

The group of soldiers that stood on the platform with her moved away when her red hair stared to float and do the nine way split.

"Oh frag," breathed Lennox in horror. "You've done it now."

"They've done nothing to you or to this world expect help," Hoshibi growled. "So kept your fragging mouth shut or I well shut it for you." At this Optimus quickly picked her up taking her by surprise before she growled. "Prime put the frag down so I can teach that son of a glitch a lesson about respect."

Instead of putting her down like she asked him, the Prime turned around and walked away with her in his servo.

"You should count your lucky stars," Hot Shot spoke up as he moved forward and transforming. "Starfire is not known to holding her punches."

...My Line...

" **Starfire what have I told you**?" the Prime asked her in his native tongue as he placed her on his shoulder while walking.

He was secretly pleased that Hot Shot had taught the language upon noticing that she was half of them.

" **Not to harm humans** ," she answered while rolling her eyes.

" **Precisely,** " Optimus sighed. " **And that includes threatening them as well**."

The blue eyed girl looked off to the side as she crossed her legs and arms.

" **I don't make threats, but promises** ," she stated.

" **Starfire** ," he said with strain tone.

With a sigh, she meet his blue optics with her own blue gaze.

" **I'm sorry Optimus** ," she told him.

" **I understand that you don't like what he was saying, but that still doesn't mean that you can hurt him** ," he told her as the young Uzumaki wonders how he make her feel like she was being scolding by a parent and she still feels like that she should know him. " **Do you understand, Starfire**?"

" **Yes** ," she answered. " **But, I'll be returning to Elemental Nation and there I would have no choice**."

He looked up at the sky as he thought about the war that Nikko had been in and he wonder why she has allowed their daughter to live on her.

" **Then I all can ask is that you at least try not to kill any humans** ," he stated as he looked back at her.

" **I make no promises** ," she sighed before giving him a smile. " **But, I'll try not to**."

The Prime smiled before looking over as Hot Shot and Bumblebee came up to them with Notan setting upon the young Scouts shoulders.


	2. 2: Megatron's Return!

**_2: Megatron's Return!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Now this is my second installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover story. And in this story the mystery behind Hoshibi's birth will be discover and she will find her Cybertronian form too. O_** ** _nto the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them. I do, however own, kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Nations. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find a way to bring them down and save the world. Again. And along the way Hoshibi finds out that she is the Daughter of the Autobot Leader; Optimus Prime. Can she prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with the blood of humans on her hands? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

After the talk that she had with Optimus, Starfire saw herself setting in the passenger set of Bumblebee as his holoform drove his alt mode towards Sam's collage cause the Prime wished to speak with him. However, once they reached the building that he was inside of, the red haired Uzumaki let out a growl under her breath having talked to Mikaela earlier that day after the meeting and was told that they had a webcam date, but to find out he was at a frat party really pissed her off.

" **Stay here, Bee** ," she told him. " **I'll go find Sam and bring him out**." Bumblebee shivered when he heard the anger in his girlfriend's voice before she got out, closed the door, and leaned into talk to him. " **If I'm not out in 15 minutes then I want you to do whatever you have to get his aft out here**."

" **You got it Sweetspark** ," Bumblebee agreed with a smile.

The blue eyed 19-year-old winked at him before she got out and walked off towards the party allowing her hips to sway getting a growl from the Scout. Letting out a sigh, the Autobot laid his head back as he thought went to what she had put on before they left the base and she knew just what she does to him as he had caught her smirking at him. Looking at the clock on the dash board, he saw that only about a minute went by so he settled down to wait the last 14 minutes.

...My Line...

The red haired girl let lose a growl as every male was eyes her like she was a piece of candy and she was now glad that she had listened to both Optimus and Hotshot. She was wearing a waist length blue leather jacket over a sleeveless, firm fitting, dark red tank top and a white leather belt that she was using to held up a pair of hip hugging black skinny jeans that is tucked into a pair of mid-calf length, thick 4" metallic silver. She, of course, completed the look with holding her hair up into high ponytail using a light orange ribbon and with her necklace around her neck like always. She also had on light eye makeup that made her unusual bright blue eyes even more bright.

However, she was still stared by the boys in the party with lust and it made her feel uncomfortable while making her wish that Bumblebee's holoform came in with her. She looked around the place for Sam when one of the drunken male got in her way as she was walking through.

"Well, hello there," he slurred with what he thought was a seductive smile.

"And ja ne (Goodbye)," the red head said as she moved to walk around him.

"Oh, your learning Japanese, huh?" he asked as he got in her way again.

"No, I am Japanese, now please move," she growled as she pushed him out of the way.

As she goes to walk away again only to be grabbed by the male and pulled into him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked angrily.

Hoshibi let out a growl before she grabbed a hold of his wrist, twisted it, and spun around him while holding his arm behind him.

"One, to get away from you," she snarled. "Two, I have a boyfriend, who I love more then my life. And three, don't touch me again. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes," he cried in pain.

She let him go before once again walking away and this time the males kept away from her while the females were in awe. It didn't take the red head long to find Sam over by some refreshment table with some blonde trump in his lap.

"What the fragging pit are you doing Samuel?" she asked as she walked over to them with a glare.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked as they looked at her.

"No, I'm a friend, who kick your whore aft," she answered with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. "I need you to come with me, Sam." All the young Witwicky did was shake his head and month to her to go away along with that he didn't want her there. "If you come with me now then I'll have use to majors that can get you in trouble with the frat boys, Samuel." However, Sam just looked away from her as if thinking that there no way for her to such a thing. "Suit yourself, but don't say that I didn't warn you." She then turned around and walked away while reaching up to the bluetooth in her ear. " _Do it Bumblebee_."

Just then car alarms started to go off just as Hoshibi made it outside of the building and with a smirk she strutted up to the young Scouts alt mode, who was parked on the grass and making as much noise as possible. She had just came to a stop next to the yellow and black Autobot when Sam came running outside looking worried and freaked out.

"What are you doing/" he asked.

" _Houston, we have a problem_ ," the radio played.

"What is it?"

"Freshman!" one of the frat boys yelled making Sam to look over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That your car in our bushes?" the frat boy asked.

"No, there's a-there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt," answered the young Witwicky.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the frat boy's friend called out as the two idiots fist bumped. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

"How about I shove a pole up you'res instead?" asked the young Kunoichi. "And anyways, it's my boyfriend's car." Sam looked at her surprised as she lied. "He was interested in the collage life so I thought I'd show him." She crossed her arms again. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, well, hello sweet thing," the frat boy said with a smirk making Sam to look at him as if he had grown a second head. "How about you and I get to know each other?"

"I don't think so," Hoshibi answered. "I'm not a cheater and I happen to be happy with my military boyfriend."

Sam still didn't know why she was lying the way she was, but he was glad that she was.

"Well, I don't see him around here," he stated as he walked towards her.

The young Witwicky let out a sigh as Bumblebee's holoform appeared from the shadows of the tree and moved to stand behind the red head with his arms wrapped around her while glaring at the boy.

"If you come anywhere near my girlfriend then I will fragging kill you," the young Autobot growled before he helped the young kunoichi into his alt mode.

Now the young human male was confused as all hell wondering why his guardian was getting in on it, but then thought that he was only protecting as Hotshot wasn't there.

"We'll back it up right now," Sam sighed as he got into the driver set as Bumblebee was sitting in the back with Hoshibi.

"You have-whoa-ho, you have a ride?" some guy said as he walked up to them. "Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you 17 hours," groaned Sam

"This is gonna really change our lives," the guy stated as he looked at the camaro. "You have no idea."

Both Bumblebee and Hoshibi were cuddling in the backseat together while sharing kisses with smiles on their faces before their heads snapped up and over to the passenger side window.

"I love Camaros," the blonde from earlier said with a smile.

"Ah, no, I can't do this right now, okay?' asked Sam.

"Don't be a wimp," the girl stated as he got in.

"Oh God."

Two pairs of bright blue eyes narrowed at the trump and Sam in anger as the young Witwicky drove off.

...My Line...

Bumblebee had to keep a tight hold on his red haired hot-tempered girlfriend so she didn't attack the other girl in the car.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28," the blonde haired girl told him.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Fuel-injected," she informed him as she moved her dress up to show some leg. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare...I mean, share stories with each other at all," Sam told her.

"Eh, come on Sam," she giggled. "Just one ride."

The young Uzumaki looked up at her Autobot boyfriend.

" **Do something, Sweetspark**?" she asked quietly.

The blonde haired holoform nodded his head before the radio changed stations.

" _You cheatinnnn' heart_..."

Sam looked back at him in surprise and made a weird noise before hitting the radio which changed to play the shark theme song.

"Don't," scolded Sam as he hit it again. "Don't."

" _She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky_ -"

Hoshibi covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped.

"Is your radio broken?" the trump asked him.

"No, my concentration is," answered the Witwicky.

" **Keep going, baby** ," she whispered to Bumblebee with a smirk in place.

The said Autobot smirked as well before pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"We're not cheating," stated the blonde. "Not yet." All of sudden the passenger set jerked forward and back again surprising both Sam and the girl. "Is something...wrong...here?" Then out of no where, the seat flew forward. "AH!"

"Oh, God!" Sam cried out as the trump's forehead hit the dashboard of the car getting more giggles from the red haired kunoichi. "You okay?"

" _Ow_ ," the radio played.

" _Ow_ ," she growled.

"She's mighty, mighty-"

"I really don't know what to tell you," Sam told her. "This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." Hoshibi fall into a fit of laughter when a greenish yellow liquid squirted out of the dashboard and all over the girl. "Oh. Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" They screeched to a stop. "Oh, are you okay?" The girl gave him a look at that. "I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!" Bumblebee smirked as the kunoichi still laughed loudly in amusement while the girl got out of the car. "Hold on!" Sam got out of the car and watched as the girl walked away. "I...I'm so sorry!" He then turned around and looked at the Camaro. "What're you doing?"

"Well, for one, he was making sure that you didn't cheat on Mikaela and two, Optimus wants to speak to you," the young Uzumaki answered/informed as the Witwicky got back into the car.

With a roll of his eyes, the Camaro pulled back onto the road and drove towards a graveyard.

...My Line...

Hoshibi didn't look amused to being in a graveyard, but smiled when she saw the Prime standing nearby waiting for them. Sam's eyes narrowed as he got out of the car along with the young Uzumaki and Bumblebee's holoform.

"Huh," he sighed as he walked up to Optimus. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen," stated the Prime making the 19-year-old's eyes to widen.

"Like what?" asked Sam sounding a little worried. "Like Decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," Optimus told them. "But, I'm here for you help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

" **Like pit they are** ," growled Hoshibi making the Prime to look at her with a small smile.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," he went on as he looked back at Sam.

"This isn't my war," stated Sam.

"Not yet," agreed Optimus. "Bu, I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I...I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know?" asked Sam making the blue eyes kunoichi narrowed her eyes at Sam in anger. "I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," informed Optimus.

"You're Optimus Prime," stated Sam as he walked away. "You don't need me."

"We do," sighed Optimus. "More than you know."

The Prime and kunoichi watched as Bumblebee took Sam back to collage before the young Uzumaki looked up at him.

" **Maybe Mikaela can help, Optimus** ," she suggested.

The Autobot Leader looked down at her with a gently look in his optics.

" **You could be right** ," he agreed with a sigh.

She watched as he transformed into his alt mode before opening the passenger door to which she climbed in and he drove off heading for the garage that Mikaela worked at with her father.

...My Line...

" **Hoshibi, we're here** ," Optimus informed the young kunoichi as he pulled up to the garage.

With a nod of her head, the Uzumaki got out of the semi and closed the door behind her.

" **I'll see you back at the base, Prime** ," she told him before walking towards the door leading into the building.

The said Prime watched as the younger red haired female walked inside before leaving as well.

...My Line...

"Damn gaki (brat)," growled Hoshibi once she was inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikaela as she walked inside right behind her. "Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi. Oh you're such a good boy. What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?" The dark haired 19-year-old listened to her fellow female as she informed her about what happened at the graveyard when Optimus asked Sam for help and he turned the Autobot leader down. "What the hell?"

"I know," the Uzumaki gasped. "Stupid, right?" Mikaela nodded her head in agreement. "Look, Mikaela, I know I'm going to be asking a lot, but would you speak for the Autobots?"

"Of course," was the immediate answered. "We owe the Autobots our lives and our planet's safety." She took the kunoichi's hands into her own. "Something that Sam and the government doesn't seem to get."

"Thank you," the red head told her with a smile on her face as she hugged the dark haired girl.

Mikaela smiled as she knew that the young kunoichi in front of her didn't want her guardian Hotshot, her boyfriend Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime, who the red head has come to see as a father-figure, to be sent off planet. Though only the young Banes knows that Hoshibi has made sure that the Autobots have a base in the Elemental Nations that can be found in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) encase something like that happens. And the dark haired beauty knows that Hotshot was aware of it just like she was.

"So, what do I have to do?" Mikaela asked. "What do I even wear?"

"Well..." just as Hoshibi was about to answer the dark haired girl's phone rung.

"Yes, Samuel?" said girl asked once she answered making the red head to raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." There was a pause. "What? You finally hit puberty?" The young kunoichi let out a giggle. "Since what?" Stopping her giggling, the red haired girl watched her dark haired counter part. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." Mikaela now looked worried as she glanced at the young kunoichi. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

"I do!" Hoshibi heard as both girls looked at each other. "Ah-ha. You're hot, but you ain't too bright."

"Hold on," Mikaela told Sam as the two girl went to see, who was making all the noise, only to come upon a little Decepticon trying to get into the safe.

Notan, who had been staying with Mikaela, followed them in his wolf pup alt mode. The red head thinking quickly grabbed a pair of tongs which got the Minicon's attention and scaring the shit out of him that the bot started to back up away from them allowing the young Uzumaki to grab a hold of him by the neck.

"Is that the best you got, huh?" the Minicon yelled out them. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" growled Hoshibi as she grabbed a blow torch and destroyed the Minicon's optics.

"Aaa!" it yelled. "That's my optic, you crazy bitch!"

"You gonna talk now?" Mikaela asked as the Uzumaki held up the torch.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the 'Con cried. "I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

'The Fallen again?' the red head asked confused.

"What knowledge?" the dark haired girl asked.

"You got the shard," the Minicon told him. "I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" The bot tried to push away form the desk only to have Hoshibi to push back. "Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!"

"And we're your worst nightmare," growled the young Uzumaki before she shoved him into a metal lunch box that Mikaela kicked over to her.

"Ow, ow, ow," the Minicon groaned as the dark haired girl slammed the lad closed and locked it. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay?" Mikaela asked once she got back to her phone. "I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam."

Hoshibi picked up her adopted Sparkling while Mikaela grabbed the lunch box before they quickly left the shop to head to Sam's Collage.

...My Line...

"And have any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?" the costume officer asked them.

"Yeah," the Minicon yelled. "A live bomb!"

"No," Mikaela answered as she slammed her foot down on top.

"Good," he said with a smile before allowing them through.

...My Line...

"Thank you," Mikaela thanked the taxi driver as both her and Hoshibi got out.

They looked up at the collage that Sam was attending before they looked at each other and then walked inside.

...My Line..

Mikaela let a smile appear on her face when they reached Sam's dorm room before walking in only for the both of them to stop and stare in shock at they saw.

"Sam?"

Said boy was laying on his bed kissing the blonde haired trump from the night before.

"Mikaela!" he breathed when the two of them pulled away.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Sam.

"Ex," Mikaela stated before leaving while Hoshibi gave him a glare.

"Mikaela wait!" she called out before following with one last glare at Sam.

The young Uzumaki placed an arm around Mikaela's shoulders as she offered her comfort, but the two of them stopped when they heard what sounded like a crash so with a look at each other, the two girls turned around and ran back to Sam's room. The two of them could only stare when they saw Sam was being strangled by the blonde haired trump's metal tongue.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-" a boy spoke up as he walked towards the two girls only to stop and stare in surprised."Whoa! Whoa. whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sam let out a girly scream before Hoshibi threw the box with the Minicon inside of it at the blonde only to miss her and it flew out the window. Once Sam was only his feet, all four of them took off running while closing the door behind them hoping to slow her down.

...My Line...

"Alright, come on!" Sam called out to them as they run up the stairs to the library.

"She's coming!"

The unknown male looked back and only started to move again when Sam made him.

"She's an alien robot!" Sam called out to him. "You gotta move."

"This real?" he asked confused.

"Just run!"

All four of them ran into the library and hide.

"Oh, my God!" the guy breathed. "Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

The red haired 19-year-old looked at him in disgust.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen!" he demand. "Listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim?" asked Mikaela in disbelief. "Of what?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?" Mikaela asked. "Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

Hoshibi looked at Mikaela with a raised eyebrow as she wondered where she was cause the young Uzumaki saw a Decepticon pretending to be a little 80 pound girl.

"Of, of, of molestation," answered Sam. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

'What the frag!?'

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela retorted angrily.

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Look," Sam went on. "You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like...like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

"You're such a little girl!" growled the dark haired girl.

"Oh, well, you two just shut up!" Hoshibi growled getting them to nod before she reached for her bluetooth.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" the other guy asked. "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

The young Uzumaki looked grossed out when Sam really did throw up."

"Who are you?" both girls asked him.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," he answered. "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!

"Really?" the Uzumaki asked sarcastically which got a nod from Leo. "Well, if that's true then we'll just hand you over to them."

Leo looked at her scared that she was serious while Mikaela looked amused before she connected the Autobot's com. link.

" **Optimus, we have a problem** ," she stated as students started to scream as the 'Con blasted into the library.

::Hoshibi, what's wrong?:: the Prime asked.

" **There's a Decepticon in Sam's school** ," she answered him. " **Had the unfortunate pleasure of running into it while Mikaela and I were on our way to talk to Sam**."

::Why?::

" **Cause form what I was able to get from Sam's call to Mikaela was that he was seeing Cybertronian symbols** ," she informed him.

::Get out of there:: he ordered.

" **Working on it** ," was her immediate reply as they all jumped to the ground below.

::Just hold Starfire:: Hotshot spoke up over the com.

::We're on our way, lil' lady:: Jazz informed her.

They all crawled under the tables as the 'Con continued to shot at them before one of the hit the wall next to them.

"Mikaela, come on," Sam stated as they took a chance to run through it. "We gotta move!"

They ran till they got to the parking lot where both Mikaela and Hoshibi ran to a car.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela informed Sam, who quickly grabbed it. "This way!"

Mikaela opened the door as they all got into it before she started to try and hotwire it as the kunoichi's Sparkling rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car?" Leo asked in shock. "So hot".

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as they saw the Decepticon coming towards them. "She's right there! She's right there!"

"Come on, come on, come on," chanted the dark haired girl as she kept trying.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as the 'Con transformed into her Cybertronian form just as Mikaela got the car started. "Back up the car!"

The 'Con then jumped onto the hood of the car just as Mikaela started to drive away though it still clanged to the hood while trying to get Sam.

"Kiss this, bitch!" stated Mikaela before she slammed it into a pole.

Once it was offline, she backed up which had the 'Con sliding off before the dark haired girl ran over it to make sure that it was truly died.

Okay, so what else don't I know, alright?" asked Leo. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby-whoa!" Sam started to say before they were picked up by a helicopter. "Whoa!"

"Saaaam!" Mikaela screamed when he was knocked out of the car screaming himself. "Sam! Sam!"

"Leo grab him!" yelled Hoshibi as the Spanish boy did just that and then pulled him back inside.

They were then dropped into a warehouse which was followed by the car being sawed in half by Starscream.

"Oh Jesus!" breathed Leo. "Oh Jesus! No!"

Then both Mikaela and Hoshibi turned around to see Megatron back from the dead much to their shock and horror.

"Well, frag," the young Uzumaki cursed.

"Come here, children," Megatron growled at them. "Mmm...closer."

Both Sam and Hoshibi walked forward, but only Sam walked down some stairs a bit.

"Oh God," breathed the Banes.

"Okay, okay," Sam told him.

"You remember me, don't you?" the 'Con leader asked.

"I did what you said, okay?" asked Sam. "Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Megatron growled as he threw Sam through then till he landed on a stone like desk.

SAM!" both Mikaela and Hoshibi screamed as the red haired kunoichi ran towards the railing.

Then to her shock and horror, a clawed hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air making her yell before she looked up into the red optics of the Decepticon Leader. The 19-year-old swallowed as she thought that she had never been this scared before as she has gladly faced death one to many times

"Yeah, yes, yes," growled Megatron.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam yelled in fear. "Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh!"Megatron stated with grin. "I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

The young Uzumaki looked down at Sam along with Megatron, who was holding him down with his claws.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"How I could snap your limbs off!" growled Megatron. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen." He then turned his attention the kunoichi in his claw hands. "As for you, femme, I got special plan in mind." She glared at hm. "One that will have Prime giving up his own life just to keep you safe from me." The young red head blinked a bit in surprise before she looked down when that Minicon yelled out about something in Cybertronian. "Oh, there they are"

"That's what I'm seeing in my head," Sam stated.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source," Megatron grinned.

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain?" Sam asked in a panic. "What does he mean by-by my brain?"

Hoshibi was horrified as she watched what was only.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron told him.

"Whoa," yelled the blue eyed teen. "Whoa!"

"Hold on," Sam told him as the 'Con still looked him over. "I-I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The 19-year-old nodded her head in agreement. "I...think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and...and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" The young kunoichi watched the as the Doctor servo transformed into a mini saw. "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Just then out of nowhere Optimus fall through the ceiling while Bumblebee and Hotshot came through the wall surprising the two Decepticons and making Megatron to drop the young Uzumaki.

"Let's go Sam!" she yelled as she landed on the balls of her feeling majorly glad that she was kunoichi and can use chakra.

The two of them took off and ran for the outside quickly while the Prime started to fight Megatron while Bumblebee and Hotshot took on Starscream, but the Decepticon's Second in Command then tag teamed Optimus with Megatron only for the two of them be knocked and out of the building.

"Sam, Hoshibi!" Optimus yelled before he transformed into his alt mode.

The two young teens jumped into the truck and the Prime drove off the other way.


	3. 3: The Death of Optimus Prime!

**_3: The Death of Optimus Prime! Wait...what?! No! And the Return of Seymour Simmons!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Alright, I have a question for everyone. So, I have an account with_** ** _www dot quotev dot com and I want to do a_** _ **Transformers and Percy Jackson crossover story for the said website where my Original Femme Character(s) is the first Demigod Daughter of Poseidon and is two years younger then Percy. And so, what I need help with is a prophecy that revolves around the said daughter and the Cybertronians seeing as I can't rhythm to save my life. Here is the first part of it '**_ ** _The Daughter of the Sea shill meet those of another world'. Now onto t_** ** _he disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Nations. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find a way to bring them down and save the world. Again. And along the way Hoshibi finds out that she is the Daughter of the Autobot Leader; Optimus Prime. Can she prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with the blood of humans on her hands? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Here he comes!" Sam yelled as Megatron's alt mode came up form behind them while they drove through a forest.

He shot at the Prime making the young kunoichi to grab Sam and they jumped out of Optimus while he transformed. This had Megatron following suit and then tackling the Prime sending them rolling down a hill.

"HIDE, CHILDREN!" ordered Optimus as the two of them ran away form the two fighting Cybertronian and hide behind a tree. "Week!" Megatron let out a growl. "Puny." Hoshibi could only blink in surprise at the fact that the Autobot Leader was trash talking. "Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap!"

"DECEPTICONS!" yelled Megatron before the helicopter from before landed near Sam and the young Uzumaki while Starscream landed to and turned his fist into a cannon.

"Come here, boy," he hissed before looking for the two teens, who had started to run away from him.

For a while it looked like Optimus was getting the upper hand even against three Decepticons, but it didn't take long for them to overpower him.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," stated Megatron. "The boy could lead us to it."

He then threw the Prime into a tree followed by kicking in the face.

"Optimus!" both Sam and Hoshibi yelled at the same time.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" asked Megatron.

"Up!" yelled Sam. "Get up!"

For a moment the Prime's blue optics looked at the two teens where they were hiding, but they locked with the red head's eyes. It wasn't hard to see worry and fear in them, but there was a want to help though she knew that this was his fight and thus stayed out of it.

"You'll never stop at one!" stated Optimus as he kept optic and eye connect with Hoshibi as he pulled himself up before he finally turned around to glare at Megatron. "I'll take you ALL on!" The two teens watched as the fighting continued on before the Prime managed take Starscream's arm and killed the helicopter Decepticon. "Piece of tin." A smile came to the blue eyed teen's face as she moved from her hiding place. "Sam! Hoshibi! Where are you!?"

However, the smile fall and her eyes widen when Megatron came up behind the Prime making Sam to scream out, but it was to late. The 'Con Leader grabbed Optimus' arm and him stabbed him in the back making the blade go right his Spark Chamber.

"No!" the red head screamed at the same time as the Autobot Leader as tears started to fall from her blue eyes.

"You're so weak!" Megatron spat as he retracted the blade, but not before he blasted the Spark Chamber of the Prime.

Hoshibi stared as the Prime collapsed to the ground on his side while feeling something that she knew was there from the moment that they meet start to fade before she ran towards him only to have Sam latch onto her and hold her back.

" **OPTIMUS**!" she screamed as her tears blurred her version.

"Sam, run," the Prime spoke up before he looked at the crying red head. " **Starfire**."

" **No** ," the young Uzumaki breathed as the Prime offlined making her shake her head as she felt empty inside and it was scaring her.

" **AUTOBOTS, ATTACK**!" Ironhide ordered as they rushed into the clearing and attacking the Decepticons in anger at seeing their dead leader.

" **No** ," the 19-year-old whispered. " **NOOOOOOO**!" Those fighting paused at the sound that only a Sparkling makes at the lose of their creators. " **OPTIMUS**! **SIRE**!"

" **Bumblebee, get them out of here**!" ordered Ratchet as the fighting started up again with the Autobots being beyond anger then before.

" **Carrier**!" a young metallic male voice called out as Bumblebee's holoform had to help Sam pull Hoshibi away from the scene.

All the young Uzumaki did once she was inside Bee's alt mode was sob and scream into the Scout's chest making all Leo, Mikaela, and Sam to flinch at the pain that she was showing.

...My Line...

Jazz, Hotshot, Bumblebee, and the weirdest set of twins that the humans have ever meet drove into an old abandoned manor house and they pulled to a stop in the courtyard and everyone minus Hoshibi got out. The young Uzumaki had finally stopped sobbing and screaming, but she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Notan could a word out of her. Jazz's and Hotshot's holoforms stood with the holoforms of the twins as they kept an eye on the others as well as the Sparkling which allowed Bumblebee to talk to his girlfriend.

" **Hoshibi, sweetspark** ," he whispered softly. " **Please say something**?"

" **H-He's gone, Bee** ," she whispered. " **Optimus is gone. And I never get to tell him that I know**..." A sob escaped her throat as more tears fall. " **That I was able to put the clues together and...figure out his connection to my past**." Bumblebee looked at her sadly as he had heard what she had yelled. " **Dear Primus, I should have seen it when he brought up my Carrier and Aunt, but I didn't**..." She looked up at Bumblebee. " **He knew when my sparkday was and...and I never told him, and there's the fact that he acts more like parent around me then the other humans or even more of the younger Autobots**." She ended burying her face into the young Scouts chest. " **It was like a fragging neon sign staring right in my face and it took him offlining before I saw it**." More sobs were heard as she clinch to her Autobot boyfriend, who just held her closer to him, while rubbing her back. " **I lost Carrier, Aunt Kushina, Uncle Minato, my new sparked cousin Naruto, my Godmother Aunt Mikoto, and now**..." Blue tearful eyes meet a baby blue pair. " **And now** **I've lost my own Sire**."

" **You still have Notan, Hotshot, and me, sweetspark** ," the Autobot Scout told her as he held her closer.

" **But, how long till I lose you three as well**?" she asked as she looked at the window of his alt mode. " **I feel like I'm cursed as everyone that I love ends up offline**."

Bumblebee closed his eyes as his own tears fall at the sparkbroken tone in her voice.

" **Your not cursed, sweetspark** ," he whispered to her. " **Hotshot, Notan, and I are still here**." Hoshibi just wiped her eyes. " **I am so sorry, baby. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you**."

" **It's not your fault, Bee** ," she stated quietly. " **So you don't have to apologize**." The young Uzumaki then let out a sigh before she moving away from him. " **We should join the others**."

All the yellow and black Autobot did was nod before Hoshibi got out of his alt mode followed by his holoform.

" **Carrier** ," a young male voice called out once she was standing outside of the car to which she looked towards where the voice came form, she saw Notan running towards her before he jumped into her arms to which she held him close to her. " **Is Carrier alright**?"

" **For the most part, sweetie** ," was her answer before she let out a sigh.

Mikaela walked over to her and pulled her into a hug having never seen her friend in so much pain before before she let the red head go. With a sigh Hoshibi walked walked into the building to see Sam and Leo listening to the news to get an idea of what was going on.

" _What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking_ ," a male newscaster was heard saying. " _The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe_." The blue eyed teen moved to join Sam. " _The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost_." She let out a sigh while holding her little one close to her. " _Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why_?"" What was said next just made her gain an anger look. " _The FBI is still trying to locate the boy and girl, Sam Witwicky and Hoshibi Uzumaki_."

" _We believe they have information about the attacks_ ," a spokesperson said. " _The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement_."

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man," Leo called out to Sam.

" _They have a traffic camera spotting Sam, Hoshibi, and_ -"

"They have a picture of me, man," Leo informed. "We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" He ran down to Sam, who had been sitting below him. while Leo freaked out. "I just need you to focus for one minute, man."

"Just stop," Sam groaned as he walked away.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, alright," asked Leo while he started to rant making the red head to growl. "You-"

"You know what?" she asked as she walked over to him."Give me this thing." She then took the phone from his hand. "They can track us." She then held it up for him to see. "Do you this?"

The young Uzumaki then throw it onto the ground and stumped on it.

"What?" he squeaked as he followed her outside. "They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is..."

"Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap shouted as they walked past him and his brother in the courtyard.

"That thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo muttered making the 19-year-old blue eyed girl to glare at him while Mudflap and Skids jumped off of the wall.

"That's 'cause yous a wuss," mused Mudflap.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" Leo started which had both Notan and Hoshibi to glaring at him.

"Ooh, I think he's scared," Mudflap teased.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" asked Skids while pretending that Leo wasn't there.

"Let's pop a cap in his aft, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna known nothing, know what I mean?" asked Mudflap as the kunoichi smiled at the idea.

"That's a good idea, Mudflap," she called out with a cackle.

The red beetle former smirked as he got a laugh out of the red head.

"Not in my trunk," Skids protested.

"Yo, bumber cars!"

"Bumber cars?"

"Cut it out," Leo told them. "I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Sam, Hotshot, Jazz, and Bumblebee all shared a look before they looked back at Hoshibi whose hair was very familiar split.

"You have a hell of a day?" the red head asked in a deathly calm tone. "YOU HAVE A HELL OF A DAY?!" Leo back away from her in fear. "Until you have had lost a deal of those close to you and had to watch some one you care for and loved as a Father offline in front of you then and only then can you say that you have had a hell of a day!"

"Go whine to your boyfriend!" growled Mudflap as Skids let out slight whines at the anger and sadness that the blue eyed teen was showing.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man," Leo said as he went after Sam again. "Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right?" Sam asked angrily. "You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it!"

"You want to run?" Hoshibi growled. "Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

The redhead turned around and walked away form Leo in anger heading over to Bumblebee, who made sure that his holoform was active, and allowed her to walk right into his arms before just holding both her and Notan closer to him.

...My Line...

"There's nothing that you could have done," Mikaela told Sam once he rejoined them.

"You okay?" he asked her as they hugged.

"Yeah," was her answer before they let go of each other.

Sam then walked over to Bumblebee and Hoshibi and leaned on a car nearby.

"Bee, Star, Jazz, Hotshot, if you guys hate me, I understand," he said making Bee let out an electronic squeal. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam," the Uzumaki told him. "Expect maybe Megatron."

"She's right," both Jazz and Hotshot agreed.

"Young fella, you and Starfire are the people I care about most in my life," Bumblebee told him. "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

"He's dead because of me," Sam stated solemnly as he sat down beside Mikaela. "He came here to protect me and he's dead."

"There's some things you just can't change," Bumblebee's radio played. "So, he sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"

"I'm going to make it right," stated Sam making the 19-year-old narrow her eyes. "I'm going to turn myself in."

"We-we've got to stick together," the young Scout yelped as he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Like Pit you are," growled the young kunoichi. "You are not going to let Optimus' death by in vain Samuel James Witwicky!"

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela informed as the Witwicky walked away from her.

"Yes, I am," he told her as he turned to look at her.

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out," exclaimed Bumblebee as he bumbed into Sam. "In one day!"

"You two!" Sam called out as he looked at Skids and Mudflap. "Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" He then showed them a symbol that he had wrote on his arm. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoa, that's, that's old school, yo," Skids yelped. "That's that's like...that's Cybertronian!"

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there," second his Brother.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map," stated Sam as he thought about it. "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read?" asked Skids. "Uh..."

"You see that?" asked Sam. "You see that?"

"We...no," Mudflap finally spoke up. "We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"If you can't red it, we gotta find somebody, who can," informed Sam as Hotshot and Hoshibi stared a look.

"Look, who came sashaying back," Skids spoke up when Leo returned.

"Hair growing like Chia Pet," stated Mudflap. "Look at him. Look at that."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo asked.

"If that's a mild panic attack then I don't want to see a major one," the Uzumaki grumbled under her breath with only Bumblebee, Jazz, and Hotshot hearing her.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy," Mudflap told him making the red head to giggle.

"I have to agree with you there Mudflap," second Jazz with a nod.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through," Leo told them.

"What you've been through?" asked the young kunoichi in disbelief and anger. "Go through half of what I go through when I return home and then come tell me that your allowed a mild panic attack."

Leo looked at her in surprise before looking back at Sam.

"I heard you have a problem," he went on. "I think I know someone, who can help."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Robo-Warrior," was Leo's answer.

.

.

.

"Who is Primus Designation is Robo-Warrior?" asked the red haired 19-year-old and the Autobot Speedster.

...My Line...

The next morning, the five Autobots drove down the road while the teens where all in Bumblebee.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" asked Leo from where he sat in the front while Mikaela, Hoshibi, Notan, and Bumblebee's holoform sat in the back of the Scout's alt mode. "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever."

Mikaela looked over at her red haired friend, who had her head on Bumblebee's shoulder while Notan laid on her lap, and a small sad smile came to her face as she looked at her.

...My Line...

All of them got out of the Camaro and looked around before Sam placed on a hat while the young Uzumaki pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she used a transformation jutsu to change it's color to black just as Hotshot joined them.

"This is it," Leo told them. "Yep." He nodded his head. "Deli." He looked at the building. "Good front." He then turned Sam, Mikaela, Hoshibi, and Bumblebee. "Alright, wait here. I'll give you the no-go. Alright?"

The five of them nodded their heads before he went into the deli and after a few minutes of waiting, Sam became impatient.

"Let's just go," he told them.

All five of them walked into the deli and at once Bumblebee has pushed Hoshibi behind him, who held Notan closer to her, as the young Scout glared at an all to familiar face.

"Robo-Warrior!" Leo yelled as he pointed at the one and only Simmons. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Sam in disbelief as he took off his hat.

"Frag it," both Bumblebee and the Uzumaki cursed.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled as the blue-eyed teen handed her Sparkling over to her Guardian. "Everybody out!"

The young Uzumaki wrapped her arms around the Autobot Scout's holoform's waist while resting her chin on his board shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok, Bee?" she asked him quietly.

"I well be once I get you and Notan as far away from him as possible," he growled lowly.

A hum of amusement came from her throat as she placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"You're sexy when you get all protective," she whispered in his ear.

Bumblebee growled playfully at her as they paid attention to what was going on.

"Wait a minute?" asked Leo in shock. "You know this guy?"

"We're old friend," Sam stated mockingly as Simmons turned and stood in front of him glaring once everyone left the shop.

"Old friends?" he asked. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded." He glanced at the others before look back at Sam. "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend and friend." He then turned to look at the two females. "Look at them now, so mature." This had both Hotshot and Bumblebee growling and Simmons raised an eyebrow at them before looking between the Autobot Scout and Hoshibi. "So did you get rid of the alien, huh?"

"Nope," she answered with a smirk. "This is just his holoform that all of the Autobots use to blend in."

This made Simmons to roll his eyes though he stayed away from them.

"Moron!" an older woman called out. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey," a man yelled. "Don't touch with the pig!"

"Yokov!" Simmons yelled.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons stated. "You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out!"

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked as both her and the young Uzumaki shared a look.

"No, my mama lives with me," answered Simmons. "It's a big difference."

"No, it's not," the kunoichi stated.

"They've got your faces all over the news, alien boy and girl," Simmons told them as he shot a glare at the now once again red head.

Sam looked up at the TV before nodding.

"Yeah, we know," he stated as he looked back.

"And N.B.E.-one," Simmons said. "Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Reaaaally?" asked Simmons. "You need my help?"

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay?" Sam asked. "I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie!" He then pointed at Hoshibi. "Not only that, but Megatron wants to forced Hoshibi to be his bride." Two sets of growling was heard, but Sam knew, who it came from. "And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" asked Simmons though he shot the red head a look of pity.

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!"

The Autobot Scout and the young Uzumaki shared a look before following the others into the meat locker as Hotshot went back outside with Notan.

"Dead pigs."

"Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret," Simmons informed them. "Do not tell my mother."

All the red head did was look at him with a raised eyebrow as he opened a hatch in the floor making white fog to come out of it.

"Swine flu. Not good."

"Now you know," stated Simmons. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

They all climbed down into the hatch and when they reached the bottom, all five of them felt their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow," breathed the young kunoichi in a bit of awe.

This time Bumblebee wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her into him as Simmons hit Leo on the hand when it tried to touch a Decepticon head that was in a glass case.

"Ey!" Simmons yelled. "Still radioactive. Hands off." Hoshibi rolled her eyes before they moved to the table as Simmons started to open up files which had the same symbols as before. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact," Simmons said looking at them. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time."

"Hotshot and Optimus didn't tell anything about that," the red head stated as she looked over Sam's shoulder. "Neither have Ratchet or Ironhide for that matter."

"Whose Hotshot?" Simmons asked confused.

"Hotshot is my guardian," she answered. "Has been my guardian since I was about 16 when I moved here from the Elemental Nations."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday," he mumbled before throwing a box at Leo. "How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He walked up to them before opening up the box and slapping pictures on the table. "China. Egypt. Greece." The young Uzumaki looked at them all though her main focus were on the symbols. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked Sam while pointing at another picture. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." Hoshibi and Bumblebee shared a worried look at this. "Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise." He placed more pictures onto the table. "Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it."

"Why didn't they?" asked Bumblebee.

"They said the readings were infinitesimal, that I...was...obsessed!"he answered. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

"And I wonder why they would have that kind of impression?" asked the 19-year-old sarcastically.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth?"

"No, on Mars," the red haired kunoichi stated sarcastically. "Of course here on Earth."

"Another source?" asked Simmons while shooting a glare over at the blue-eyed teen.

"Okay?" Sam asked. "And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons inquired while looking up at the Autobot Scout.

"No, no, no, the source is before them," Sam answered. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?"

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon," stated Simmons. "I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them.

"Actually, we are," Mikaela informed as both her and Hoshibi shared a look.

This had the males all raise an eyebrow at them before the two girls went back out to get the Decepticon and it didn't take them long to return with a box.

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela told them.

"Open it."

Mikaela opened the box before grabbing a chain while pulling him back when he jumped out.

"Whoop."

Leo let out a scream at the sight of the 'Con.

"Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your afts!" he shouted making the young Uzumaki to raise the torch that the dark haired girl had handed to her.

"Hey, behave!"

"Easy!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" asked Sam making the two girls to nod.

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?" asked Bumblebee as he looked at the two girls as if they have last their minds.

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens," Simmons stated.

"Got to get me off this leash," the 'Con said as it bit the chain.

"And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua," the former agent finished.

"Huh?" asked the 'Con as it turned around. "Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?"

"I'm sorry," Hoshibi spoke up in a soft, sweet, and caring tone. "I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but if you're good boy-"

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"Then I'm not gonna torch your other eye," she went on. "Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

"Alright," agreed the 'Con. "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" asked Sam while holding up some of the pictures.

The little bot nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," ordered the Autobot Scout.

The Decepticon spun around and projected green lasers onto a map, all pointing to different places in the US.

"Closest one's in Washington," stated Simmons.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the young Witwicky before they all put everything back.


	4. 4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!

**_4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The question for my_** _ **Transformers and Percy Jackson crossover story still stands as I really need help with making a prophecy that that starts or has 'The Daughter of the Sea shill meet those of another world' and that revolves around my Original Demigod Femme Character(s) and the Cybertronians as I really can not rhyme to save my fragging life.**_ ** _Now onto t_** ** _he disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Nations. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find a way to bring them down and save the world. Again. And along the way Hoshibi finds out that she is the Daughter of the Autobot Leader; Optimus Prime. Can she prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with the blood of humans on her hands? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Once they had arrived outside of the museum, they all got out of the Camaro while Bumblebee activated his holoform.

"The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," stated Simmons. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Just then Simmons ripped off his pants making the kunoichi to groan as she looked away from him and Bumblebee gave him a glare. "Hold these."

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"What?" Simmons asked. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Gambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." The red head looked back at him to see that it was safe to look again. "Okay. Watches synronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue." He throw a pill bottle to Sam. "It's the high-concentrate polymers they put in oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraphs every time."

When Leo handed the bottle to Hoshibi, she just placed it in the Camaro rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, listen, I can't do this!" Leo protested as he started to freak out.

"Yes."

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys," Leo went on making the red head to groan. "I'm not going do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid," Simmons stated as he backed Leo up into Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are died to me. Now look me in the eyes and tighten up that sphincter." He then looked at the couple. "Do you think that you and your alien boy-toy can take a few guards down?"

"Yep," the Uzumaki answered with a nod of her head. "Bumblebee and I well go in first and after about two minutes, go in." She turned to Mikaela and handed over Notan, who was in his wolf pup alt mode. "Watch him for me, won't you Mikaela?"

"Sure," the dark haired girl agreed with a nod.

The young kunoichi smiled at her before she than grabbed Bumblebee's hand and walked into the museum hand in hand.

...My Line...

Once inside and she caught sight of a few guards, the young Uzumaki made a few tears appear in her eyes.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, we're going to have to ask you to leave," a guard told them.

"Please you have to help us?" she asked while crying. "Our little boy's gone missing and we can't find him!"

Bumblebee had to fight back a smirk at her acting as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the 19-year-old into his chest while looking just as upset as her.

"It's going to be alright ma'am," the guard told her softly before looking at the Autobot. "Are you the child's Father?"

"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod. "We've looked in the space department of the museum for him as he loves looking at the stars at night, but we can't find him. We really do need your help."

"Okay, I'll need you to come with me," stated the guard. "We'll take a look at the camera's to look for your little boy." He then started to lead them towards the camera room. "So what does your little boy look?"

"Well, he has a sunkissed tone, blonde hair and blue eyes like his Father, but my facial and eye shape," Hoshibi answered. "He's about 6 to 7 and he comes up to my hip."

Bumblebee looked at her smirking with amusement at how well she managed to play the guards with such easy and once they enter the room, they acted quickly by tasering the guards and then knocking them out before the blue-eyed kunoichi went about turning off the cameras then left. When they reached other hallway, they looked around the corner and saw more guards. Bumblebee looked at her with a smirked before he pushed her up against the wall taking her by surprised and crashed his lips to her own. He then ran his tongue along her bottom lip and biting it softly making her gasp before it turned into a moan when he started to explore her mouth. This the noise got the guards attention, so he walked over to see what looked like two adults making out while also feeling each other up.

"Hey, this is a museum not a make out hall!" he yelled at them.

Bumblebee smirked against her lips as his red haired girlfriend pulled out the taser and shocked the guard before they pulled apart which allowed him to take out the other two. The young Uzumaki smirked as she walked up to him before wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was clever," she told him. "And hot, sweetspark."

The Autobot gave her a smirk in return and a playful growl before pulling her into another kiss.

"We just downed five guards," they heard Simmons making them to pull part. "Five guards." The couple walked over to join Simmons and Leo though they had laughed when noticed that the Hispanic boy had tasered himself. "Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

"Give me a second here," Sam interrupted as he and Mikaela climbed out of a plane that they hide in.

"I got to get the tracker, alright."

"Be good," warned the dark haired girl when she let out the Decepticon from the box.

The little bot transformed into his alt mode of a remote control car and started to drive away with them right behind him while Simmons was pointing his tracker thingy around the place.

"Follow him!" Hoshibi yelled. "Follow him! He's knows where he's going!"

"He knows something," Mikaela backed her up as they continued to followed.

"What?"

"He knows something," Mikaela repeated.

They then came to a stop in front of a giant black plane while the bot transformed back in bi-pedal form.

"You got what I got?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah."

"Blackbird," the older male breathed in awe.

"Ooh, there he is," the little bot told them. "This guy's a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

The kunoichi stood near the group as Sam pointed the shard and then all of a sudden the shard flew towards the plane. Electrical currents started to run through the plan as Mikaela jumped over the railing and ran under the plane.

"Oh shit," she breathed. "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"A Decepticon?" asked Simmons in shocked. "Behind the MiG, now!"

The young Uzumaki quickly hid with Bumblebee and the others behind the MiG as the plane transformed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" it asked once it finished transforming. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" They all slowly came out of hiding and Bumblebee kept the red haired girl slight behind him. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" Hoshibi looked at Mikaela, who looked at her, both with smirks on their faces from the amusement when he pushed a lamp aside only for it to hit him in the face. "Oh bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of...Skyfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," the bot stated.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela told them.

They all looked up at him as he moved towards the doors and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open!" he ordered. "Fire! I said fire!"

Hoshibi was laughing up a storm when the missile did fire, but it went in the wrong distractions before she looked at Bumblebee, who was cackling.

"Yeah, I agree with Mikaela," he stated. "He's not going to hurt us."

The 19-year-old rolled her eyes as Skyfire broke down the door and left through it making them all to run after.

"Damn this worthless parts," growled Skyfire. "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft."

The young Uzumaki cackled quietly at that in amusement.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons stated. "Very angry." The blue-eyed kunoichi ran after the old Decepticon. "We gotta catch that plane!"

"Bumblebee!" the young Uzumaki yelled.

The Autobot looked up at her before the sounds of engines could be heard as Jazz, Hotshot, Bumblebee's alt mode, and the twins drove towards them.

"Right, I'm on a mission," stated Skyfire.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" they all yelled at him. "Skyfire!"

"What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam told him.

"I have no time to talk," Skyfire informed. "I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer." He then looked at them. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Hoshibi answered making him look at her.

"Earth?" he asked though he looked confused on how they were able to do that. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well have called it dirt. Planet dirt." The young kunoichi gave a bit of a glare at that. "Tell is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons!" answered Sam.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots," informed Skyfire as the 19-year-old wrapped her arms around his waist while he placed his arm around her own.

This had Skyfire looking at them in wonder for a bit.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" asked Hoshibi.

"It's a choice," answered Skyfire. "It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life fill of hatred?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" asked the little bot.

"If the Decepticons have it their way then they'll destroy the whole universe," answered the blackbird.

The kunoichi and Bumblebee looked at each other in worry as they fear for all life on Earth,

"I'm changing sides," the little bot said as he crawled towards Mikaela. "I'm changing sides, too, Warrior Goddess." They all looked at him in disgust as he started to hump Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute," Mikaela said with a smile.

Hoshibi watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Wheelie," the little boy told her. "Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name?"

"What are you allowing to happen to foot just now?" asked Sam.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," quipped Mikaela which made the red head to 'Oooo'.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," snapped the young Witwicky. "Can you just...can you stop?"

Sam kicked Wheelie off before he started to crawl towards to the kunoichi, but Bumblebee's holoform stepped in front of her.

"Don't you even think about it," he growled which had Wheelie backing up away form them.

The young Uzumaki giggled as she laid her chin on his shoulders with her lips next to his ear.

"Your sexy when you're jealous," she whispered which made the Autobot to shiver.

"I am not jealous," he growled quietly. "I just didn't want him humping your leg is all."

The 19-year-old shook her head in amusement before looking up at Skyfire, who was looking at the two of them with narrowed and curious optics.

"What were saying?" Sam asked making the blackbird to slam his fist down on the ground making those standing on the ground to fall.

"I told you my name is Skyfire!" he yelled. "So stop judging me!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," murmured Wheelie.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" the blackbird yelled again. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My Father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," both Simmons and Hotshot answered.

"NOTHING," shouted Skyfire which made a few jump. "But, he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Just then a weird sound came from Skyfire and a parachute came out of his ass and pulled him back making him fall over. "Oh bollocks. My boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other," Sam stated. "You know things that I don't know. I know things that you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. "Honestly, I don't."

This had Hoshibi glaring at him as Sam started to draw the symbols he had been seeing in his mind.

"I could do this all day," Sam told him. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." He looked up at Skyfire. "You see, all of this is my mind and Megatron wants what's in our minds. Him and someone called the Fallen.

"The Fallen?" asked Skyfire shocked. "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He then pointed at the symbols with his walking stick. "These transcriptions, they were apart of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the key!"

"Wow, slow down!" Hotshot yelled. "The Dagger's Tip?" He shared a looked with his blue-eyed charge. "The Key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain," he told them before putting his hands around them, electric currents sparking. Bumblebee grabbed a hold of the young Uzumaki tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

It was then that everything went black.

...My Line...

Upon arrival, they were all blown out of the ground and landed harshly which had the young Uzumaki letting out a groan as she dragged herself up before she opened her eyes only to cringe away from the blinding sun and then looking around, however, what she saw almost made her pass out. They were in middle of some kind of desert.

"What the frick," she mumbled before getting to her feet and then dusting herself off. "Bumblebee! Jazz! Hotshot!"

"Hoshibi!"

"Sam!"

"Simmons!"

"Hey! Yeah!"

The 19-year-old looked over to see Simmons waving them all before she meet up with her guardian and then rushed over to Bumblebee, who was in his bi-pedal form, looking revealed that he was alright. The yellow and black Autobot chirped happily when he caught of her and quickly picked her up to hold her close to his face.

"I'm alright, Bee," she told him while giving him a kiss where his mouth should be. "Don't worry."

"Come on, we need to find Skyfire, the twins, and Jazz," Sam told them before running towards Mikaela and Leo with the rest following. "You guys, okay?"

"Yeah," Mikaela answered after they reached them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas," Leo exclaimed making the young kunoichi to raised an eyebrow.

"Over here!" Simmons shouted for them. "He's over here!" With a nod, Bumblebee transformed around the red head, who ended up in his front seat, while Sam and them got in before the Scout drove them to where Simmons was. Once they reached the area, they all got out and the ran up the rocks to get to Skyfire, who was with the twins, Jazz, and Wheelie. Bee's and Hotshot's holoform appeared next to the red haired girl and Bumblebee pulled her close to him as they all looked at Skyfire. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, Okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up," Skyfire told him. "I told you I was opening up a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"EGYPT!?" Hoshibi yelled.

"When did you...when did you tell us?" asked Sam. "You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling!" exclaimed Skyfire. "You were dully informed."

"Duly informed?" asked Hotshot in shock.

"YOU JUST TOLD US TO STAY STILL OR WE'D DIE!" yelled the red head in anger.

"Oh," Jetfire said lamely which had the kunoichi fumed even more in anger.

"Can you just stop for a second?" asked Sam. "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of piece of mind?"

Simmons nodded his head as he pointed at him.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago," Skyfire told them as he stood. "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all parish, oxidize, and rust, like my wretched self." This had the young Uzumaki groan. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay?' asked Simmons as he a bit closer. "Old timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," Skyfire informed. "It harvest Energon...by destroying Suns."

"Destroy suns?" asked Sam.

"You mean blow them up?' asked Leo next making Skyfire nod.

"Yes," he answered as the kunoichi and two Autobots share a worried look. "You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was...the fallen." They all watched as Skyfire activated a holographic video of the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill all by turning on that machine. They only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"Well, this is just fragging great," groan the red head.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix," Skyfire went on. "The Fallen was stronger then his Brothers, so they had no choice, but to steal...and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The hologram disappeared once Skyfire finished showing them what they need to know. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine still remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked Mikaela as Skyfire looked at Hoshibi before looking up to the sky.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," he stated.

"Optimus Prime?" asked Sam making Jetfire to look down at him in shock.

"So, you've met a Prime?" he asked. "Why you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save Sam and I," Hoshibi answered quietly while tears fell from her eyes.

Bumblebee held her tightly giving her as must comfort as possible while Sam looked at her sadly.

"So he's offlined," sighed Skyfire before looked at the red haired girl again and then away. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy be used to online Optimus?' asked Sam making everyone to look at him.

Watery blue orbs looked up at Skyfire hopefully.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," answered Jetfire.

"It's worth a shot," Jazz stated as he looked at Bumblebee and Hotshot.

"So then how do you get to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to Sam?" asked Hotshot.

"Follow his mind, his map, his symbols," answered Jetfire. "What he carved into the sand, it's his clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" They all started to move. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"


	5. 5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!

**_5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: D_** ** _isclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Nations. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Hoshibi Uzumaki is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find a way to bring them down and save the world. Again. And along the way Hoshibi finds out that she is the Daughter of the Autobot Leader; Optimus Prime. Can she prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with the blood of humans on her hands? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s) Mention of Past Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The five Autobots all raced down the dirt road with Simmons at that moment on the phone as he tried to find a way to solve the clue Jetfire gave them.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," he told them. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Golf of Aqap the 'Dagger's Tip'."

The young Uzumaki let out a groan while smacking her forehead against Bumblebee's steering wheel.

"Of course," she sighed as she sat back. "It's part of the red sea and the Ancient Sumerians called it that because it divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade."

"Right," agreed Simmons with a nod. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east." He entered it into his GPS. "Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," stated Hoshibi.

"I still find it hard to believe that your the big guy's kid," Simmons mumbled.

"How are you gonna to get him half way around the world?" asked Leo.

Smirking the red head looked a bit smug.

"I'm going to call Lennox," she stated. "That's how."

They could hear Jazz and Hotshot cackled with amusement as they pulled up on to the road while going pretty fast when they heard sirens.

"We've got Cops," Sam informed them.

Bee swerved around them before heading down another road.

"I can't go to prison guys," Leo told them.

The red haired girl looked behind them and saw that the cops where still following them much to annoyances before she pulled out a handgun.

"Hoshibi, we've got to get off this road and lay low!" Simmons told her.

"Already working on it," she told him as she checked the clip before leaning out of the window. "Jazz, Hotshot, Skids, Mudflap! Move!" She watched as they moved out of the way before she took aim at the tires of the cop cars and fired off three shots that took them out. She then returned to her seat with a smirk on her. "And that's how it's done." She then looked Bumblebee's radio. "Remind me to thank Ironhide for the shooting lessons Bee?"

" _Sure thing, Sweetheart_ ," Bee's radio played.

"Now go!"

Bumblebee turned down an alleyway before he allowed everyone out and then all five transformed. All of them hide with Bumblebee hanging onto the wall while also holding onto to Skids leg.

"Stupid cops," sighed Jazz with annoyance.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," snirked Skids.

"Shut up or I'll blend fist into your face," snapped Mudflap.

Jazz, Hotshot, and Hoshibi shared a look before the young girl rolled her eyes as the Saboteur shook his head while Hotshot let out a sigh with all three of them annoyed with the Twins already.

"Both of you shut up," the Saboteur ordered them.

"They're gone," Mikaela informed them allowing the kunoichi to jump form her hiding place to join her and the three males below.

"Okay, we're running out of time," Jazz told them as he bent down to look at them while the other four Autobots stood guard.

"I'm gotta make the call to Lennox-" Sam started.

"You're on the Worldwide Most Wanted List," Simmons told him. "Try calling one of the bases, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over the place."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sam, but he's right," sighed the Uzumaki before she looked up Jazz. "Can't you get in contact with your team, Jazz? With Prime offline right now, your the team leader now with Ironhide your second."

Jazz's optics dime a bit before they brighten once more and he looked down at her while shaking his head.

"To far and to much interferes from the Decepticons," he informed her.

"Then Simmons is could make the call," Sam stated.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," agreed Simmons.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison," he sheepishly said before they went through the alleyway as Sam told the bots something while Leo went to act as look out. It didn't take them long to find an old pay phone which surprisingly still worked. "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the temperamental red head?" The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop. 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He stopped and his eyes widen as he looked to his left as Leo run towards them. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat Comes!"

'Whoa, wait, who are you?" asked Sam making the Uzumaki to roll her eyes.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Their eyes all widen before they took off towards where the Autobots where waiting for them.

...My Line...

" _Okay, let's_ _go over it again_ ," Sam's voice was heard over Hotshot's radio making the kunoichi and Notan, who were both this time all riding with the Speedster, groan.

" _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip_ ," Sam and Simmons said together.

" _Three Kings will_..."

" _Reveal the doorway_."

" _That's what he said_ ," Simmons stated. " _You know what it means_?"

" _No, do you know what it means_?" asked Sam.

" _No_."

"Well, with dawn, it could mean when the sun is just raising in the west or could be when it's setting in east," the young Uzumaki stated. "As for the Three Kings will reveal the doorway part...I'm actually confused on it."

" _Oh my God_ ," panicked Leo. " _Oh my God. Check point. Check point. I don't have my passport_."

" _They've got camera's up top_ ," Sam hissed as he tried to hid his face.

" _Alright chill_ ," Simmons told them. " _This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people_." The five Fairies looked at each other in worry. " _I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab_."

" _Oh great, a fricking munchkin_ ," groaned Wheelie. " _Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall_."

Hoshibi gridded her teeth together as the man ran his finger along Bumblebee's side which had Jazz and Hotshot to snirk.

" _Ashu-fanah...the Dagger's...Tip_?" asked Simmons. " _Right? Egypt, Jordan_?" The guy nodded. " _We went to go there. Me and my family. This is my family_." The red head shushed Hotshot, who started to laugh a bit loudly. " _This is my son. My other son. My Daughter. And my other Daughter is in the car behind us. We're tourists from New York_."

To their amusement as soon as Simmons said New York, the guy's face lit up.

"New York?"

" _Yes, yes_."

"Fifty kilometers!"

" _You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand_ ," Simmons told him. " _Thank you very much_."

"New York!"

"I know you from somewhere," Simmons stated.

" _Go Yankee's_!"

This had the blue-eyed 19-year-old, Hotshot, and Jazz in fits of laughter as soon as they were out of hearing range.

...My Line...

It take them long to find a place to hide for the time being. They all ran towards a building that was on top of a building with Pyramid next to it.

"Ssh, undercover, yo," Skids said. "You got to blend with your surroundings. You know, you've got to be part of the landscape." As Jazz walked pasted Skids, he slapped the bot upside the head while throwing him glare as well. "That hurt Jazz!"

All the Saboteur did was shrug his shoulders while Mikaela and the red head giggled.

"Awesome," breathed Simmons as he stared at the pyramid. "I think aliens build that. Yeah, yeah."

The Uzumaki ran up to the door of the building and allowed her fire chakra to flow to her hand so she could melt the chain before they all ran inside.

"Guard us," Sam told the four Autobots. "Low Profile! Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have work to do," agreed Wheelie. "Dumb Autobots."

"Hey!" Hoshibi yelled. "Your an Autobot now to."

Wheelie nodded his head before heading inside with Sam while the red haired girl looked at Bumblebee.

" _I really hate him_ ," he played.

"I know, love," she sighed. "But, he's been helping us so give him a chance, okay?"

The Scout gave a chirp along with a nod of his helm before the young Pax blew him a kiss and then headed inside the building to help. Unfortunately, they still couldn't figure out Skyfire's clue and once everyone had eaten, the kunoichi walked outside and towards Bee's alt mode. Seeing her coming his way, the young scout activated his holoform as he opened up the door for which allowed her to crawl into the back with him.

"How are you holding up?" Bumblebee asked her softly as her head laid on his chest.

She looked up at him from where her head laid with a small smile.

"I'm doing better then I was before," she answered. "I just have to have faith that we can bring Optimus back, but at the same time I can't get my hopes up."

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement before he leaned down and kissed her that she returned. The kiss started off sweet and slowly before it heated up and the red head moved to where she was facing Bee completely with her knees on either side of his hips.

"I love you, sweetspark," he whispered.

The red haired girl gave him a peck on the lips.

"And I love you."

Their lips reattached again and the kunoichi allowed her hands to run down Bee's chest before she started to undo his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "I want you, Bee."

Bumblebee let out a playful growl before the rest of the night was filled with pure bliss and passion.

...My Line...

"Star! Bee! Jazz! Shot!" they both heard Sam shout. "Wake up, I think I've figured out the clue!"

Hoshibi eyes snapped opened in a panic while Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill him," Bee growled making the 19-year-old to giggle.

"Come on," she told him. "It sounded important, Bee." She pulled out a scroll where she unsealed two sets of clothes. "Here." She handed a set of them to Bumblebee before she pulled on the kunoichi outfit that she got out. "Let's go."

She crawled out of his alt mode with his holoform following soon after. The two of them then meet up with Jazz's and Hotshot's own holoform, who just like Bumblebee felt like killing Sam.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked Hotshot once she walked into the building.

"No idea," the Autobot Speed Demon answered. "Though if he doesn't have a good reason then he'll have an anger Jazz after him."

This caused Hoshibi to snort in amusement.

"I think that Bumblebee would help him in his mission to kill him," the young Uzumaki stated.

This time it was her guardian, who let out a snort of amusement.

"Simmons!" they heard Sam yell as they walked up the stairs. "Simmons! Leo! Wake Up!"

"What?" Leo groaned as they all reached the room where the two where.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47," Sam told him. "Remember the class?"

"No," answered Leo. "No, I was only in collage for two days. Remember that?"

"Here," Sam told them. "Get up, get up, get."

"What is he talking about?" asked Simmons.

"No idea," was everyone's answers as they followed Sam to the roof.

"Okay, you guys see those three stars?" he asked as he pointed them out. "You see the last one that's touches the horizon?"

"It's Orion's Belt," the red head exclaimed. "But, it is also called the three kings."

"And the reason for that is because the three Egyptian Kings, who build the pyramids of Giza, build them to mirror those stars," Hotshot finished for her as she had told him about them when he told her about Cybertron.

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," Sam added.

"They all point due east towards Jordan," Simmons stated. "The Mountains of Petra."

"Then let's hit the road," Jazz told them as he clapped his hands together. "Autobots! Let's roll out!"

This had Hoshibi, Hotshot, and Bumblebee cackling as they followed the Saboteur out of building while the others looked confused on why they were amused, but still followed them.

...My Line...

They raced along the road until they came to the mountains that had the humans going on foot.

"It gotta be some where around here," Simmons told them as he lead before they came to stop in front of what looked a building made into the side of the mountain. "You see the size of this? You see this?"

"Spec-tacular," Skids said.

They all ran up to the place that has a big ass doorway.

"Amazing," Simmons breathed. "Look at that!"

Bumblebee helped the kunoichi to climb up while Leo helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere guys," Sam told them as they looked around.

"Yeah, why?" asked Leo. "Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird, who doesn't know what Planet he's on?"

"In his offense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons stated.

"Oh, Okay," said Leo. "Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright." Leo spun around before looking back at Simmons. "Uh, nope." He then turned around pretending to look for something. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologist have been here before? There's nothing here!"

Simmons turned to glare at him while Sam and the red head looked over the place.

"Real Life is a heartbreak, despire, kid," Simmons told him. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Why am I listening to you?" asked Leo. "You live with your Mother?"

Hotshot snirked while the others all shook their heads.

"It's not over," Sam said.

"It is over!" Leo shouted. "It's done!"

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk ass?" asked Mudflap as Sam got up and went back to looking around. "I mean, what have you ever done for us expect ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron," stated Skids. "How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now," Mudflap informed his Brother.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Mudflap in shock. "Scared of your ugly face."

He then pushed Skids and everyone started to shout at them to stop fighting.

"I'm ugly?" asked Skids. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

The two of them continued to fight and shouting at each other. Skids jumped over Mudflap while the group of humans where still shouting a them to calm down, but they wouldn't. Mudflap then pushed skids into a well, but Skids grabbed Mudflap and slammed him against the wall with the drawings on them making Sam and the blue-eyed 19-year-old, who were standing in front of it, to jump out of the way. The young Uzumaki had just moved out of the way when she was picked up by Jazz as Bumblebee walked in and then grabbed the twins.

"Come on, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee, listen?"

Hotshot cackled when the scout smashed their heads together before throwing them outside.

"Now that's rude," they heard one of them say.

Bumblebee walked over to where Jazz stood with the red haired kunoichi and looked at her in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he British accent shined through.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I'm fine, Bee."

The young Autobot nodded before turned to Sam, who was looking at the creaks that were made in the wall from the twins fighting.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "They Symbols." Both Jazz and Hoshibi looked at each other before looking back. "Bee! Shoot it!"

Sam moved back along with Simmons as the yellow and black bot walked forward with his hand changing into his cannon and shot it. Once it was cleared the others all walked inside while the 19-year-old stay with Jazz, Hotshot, and Bumblebee though they did hear the C-17s outside. It wasn't long till they all came out of the hole and walked towards the doorway while Simmons rushed out happy to see them in the air.

"US Air Force!" he cheered. "C-17s!" He looked up as the NEST team and Fairies jumped out of the plane. "Dropping the big boy. SAM! HOSHIBI!" Sam and the young Uzumaki along with Mikaela walked up to Simmons and Leo. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixi dust?"

"Absolutely," answered Sam as he walked past while the red head ran through a series of hand signs. "Let's go."

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" she called out as she slammed her hand onto the ground and a cloud smoke appeared.

"What are ya doing?" Jazz asked her.

However, his question answered itself when from the smoke a black horse size form could bee seen before a howl was heard and the blew the smoke away. Now they all could see a horse size wolf standing in front of the young kunoichi, who smirked as Notan yipped happily, while Hotshot just transformed down and waited.

"You summoned me, Hoshibi?" the wolf asked in deep gruff male voice.

This had Sam, Simmons, and Leo screaming in shock while Mikaela looked awe as were the other four Autobots.

"Kiyoshi, I need head towards Lennox and the team to let them know that we're on our way," the kunoichi of the Elemental Nations told him. "Make sure to tell him that Hoshibi Uzumaki sent you."

The wolf nodded and then took off at a blur that only Hoshibi and the Autobots could follow before the red haired adult rushed towards Hotshot where she jumped into the driver seat.

...My Line...

The group all raced the paved road heading to where they saw the team land when a flare when up into the air.

" _That's them_ ," Sam said. " _Right there. See the flare_?"

" _Right over there_ ," second Simmons. " _You see it_?"

Just then out of nowhere Starscream started to shot at them, but Bumblebee, the twins, Hotshot, and Jazz all started to swerve to miss being hit and went off the road.

" _Oh_."

" _SAM_!"

" _It's Starscream_ ," Jazz informed them.

"I really hate that guy," groaned the kunoichi.

That got a laugh out of the saboteur and speedster as the whole Autobot and NEST teams hate Starscream.

" _Oh, God_!" Leo started to freak. " _Please God! Please_!"

" _Leo_ ," Mikaela spoke up. " _Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out_!"

Much their annoyance, he just kept freaking out wouldn't stop.

" _Shut this guy up, huh_?" Simmons asked.

"Just shut the fricking Pit up, Leo!" growled Hoshibi. "I swear to Primus."

" _Please, just let me live, just let me live_ ," Leo screamed.

" _Shut up and let him drive_ ," the dark haired girl told him again.

" _Just stop screaming_?!" ordered Sam as Simmons finally lost his cool.

" _Alright_!" he yelled as he pulled out a taser. " _That's it_!" Simmons then placed the taser to Leo's neck and electrocuted him to he was out cold. " _I can't take that guy anymore_." Starscream continued to shot at them as they speed towards the soldiers. " _Hide in the dust_!" The young Uzumaki looked back. " _Use the dust_!"

Bumblebee and the whole team did just that before they managed to finally lose Starscream and then came to a stop. Everyone got out of the two cars once they had stopped before the red haired kunoichi run up to others.

"We've got to split up," Sam told them. "Bumblebee, Jazz, you two are the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"Hotshot, head to Lennox and make sure that he knows that we're on our way," the red head ordered him.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons told them. "You get to those soldiers." He looked serious and worried. "I really hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam thanked before he and the two girls took off.

...My Line...

They ran for what felt like hours before they reached the top of a small mountain when two more flares were shot into the sky.

"Look," Sam told them. "There it is. We got a couple miles." The three of them took off again and had made it into the small town. "We still have a mile that way."

The three ran through the town and ruins before coming to stop at a corner where Sam looked out form behind while Mikaela went to a door.

"Sam, Hoshibi," she whispered getting their attention before they rushed over to her and went inside.

"I don't think that saw us," Sam whispered. "Get down." The two girls moved to get. "Get down. Get down." Once they were crouched down Sam looked at the two females. "Okay. Listen? Once it's clear we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Mikaela.

"It's gonna work," answered Sam.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" this time it was the red head that asked.

"It's gonna work," Sam told her though he could tell why she didn't want to get her hopes up. "It'll work."

Just then what sounded like heavy footsteps fall and then talking all at once making the two girls to cover their mouths while Sam used a sword to make a small hole in the wall to see outside. However, after a while they heard a weird buzzing noise and the young Witwicky reached into the hole to pull out what looked like a metal fly. It's head looked like spikes and one it's back was a tiny satellite dish. The fly squealed loudly just before Sam pulled of it's head making everything go silent. It was then that the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream, but when he reached in to try and grabbed them, they had already moved far back that he missed them and they started to run...again.

"Keep running!" Hoshibi yelled at them as she pulled out a Jericho 941 9mm handgun from where she had it tucked into her obi. When they reached the edge of the roof and came to a stop. "Get ready to jump." Just as they jumped, a Decepticon fired at them and when they landed on the next roof, the three of them took a tumble and ended off falling off the room and land on the ground. "Let's move!"

They finally came to a stop in a cover of ruins and looked out to see the soldiers and Autobots fighting Decepticons not to far from them.

"We've got a half mile," Sam stated. "I don't think that soldiers know we're here."

"As I sent my main wolf summon Kiyoshi on ahead before we left Petra and then Hotshot to be sure," the young Uzumaki told him before she pointed up to where a black blur was launching fire and wind based attacks. "There!"

Sam nodded before they took off at a run again for the soldiers.

...My Line...

"SAM! HOSHIBI!"

"What?"

"SAM! HOSHIBI!"

The young red head stopped at hearing her name being called before looking over to see Ron and Judy running towards them making her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, my Primus," she breathed.

"Dad!" Sam shouted just before the sounds of something metal bouncing met their ears and they all looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a Decepticon bounce over a building. The 19-year-old looked it over to see that it was red with it's bottom half looking like a drill and in it's hand was an add metal whips before it started to shot at them making Sam, Mikaela, and the young Uzumaki to fall back. Sam then got up and held his hand up in surrender which had the young red looking at him like he was crazy making him looking at her and mouth 'stalling'. "Wait! Wait!"

"Please listen to me!" Ron yelled at him. "I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop," Sam told him. "They don't want you, they want me."

The Decepticon slammed one of it's whips into the ground between them.

"Sam Witwicky, Hoshibi Uzumaki," it growled as it looked at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Hoshibi called out as Sam took out the Matrix dust from his pocket.

"This is what you want," Sam told it as he held it up for the 'Con to see. "You don't want them."

"GO!" Judy yelled at them.

"Please stop!" Sam begged them.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Listen to your Father!" Judy screeched.

"Just get out of here!" Ron yelled.

The red haired kunoichi looked up and over when she heard somebody whistle to see Bumblebee.

"Just don't hurt them," Sam went on. "I know what you want."

"Just go!" Ron yelled again. "Just go!"

"And I know that you need me," Sam ignored his Father. "Because I know about the Matrix."

The Decepticon pointed it gun at Sam's parents and then back to Sam.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad," Sam whispered as a few rocks fall form the roof of one of the buildings where Bumblebee was.

The blue-eyed 19-year-old looked up him making him put his finger on his mouth plate in a way to tell her to be quiet.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Here's what you want," Sam told the Decepticon as he held the Matrix dust higher. "Right here...BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee let out a electronic squeal as he jumped off the roof and kicked the Decepticon in the face knocking it the floor. Sam and Hoshibi jumped out of the way as the two started fighting after Bee put his helmet down. It was then that fighting got really violent as Bee twisted the Decepticon's neck and jumped onto his back which slammed him to the ground. Just then a panther looking Decepticon let out a growl before it jumped up and latched onto Bee's back while clawing at his armor making him whine in pain, but he was able to grab the panther Decepticon and tire out it's spine which killed before going back to fighting the other one.

"Stay tight, Ma," Sam mumbled as they all moved back away from the fight.

"Come on. Get in here."

The 19-year-old looked up to see Bumblebee tire off the arms of the Decepticon and then offlining it.

"Bee?" asked Sam as the yellow Autobot's helmet lifted up.

"Yeah," he answered in a way.

The red haired kunoichi smiled at the scout before following the others as the ran.

"Hey!"

"I don't know what's going, but we've got to move!" Ron told them just before another explosion sounded. "There's got to be a way out of here."

Once they were hidden a bit both Sam and Hoshibi shared a look.

"Bee!" Sam yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE!" the young Uzumaki called.

Bumblebee appeared and looked at them in wonder.

"You've got to them somewhere safe, alright?" asked Sam as Bee transformed down before allowing his holoform to appear. "You've to get in the car. Get to safety.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion!" Ron yelled at him. "You're my Son! Alright!"

"I know!"

"You're my Son!"

"Dad..."

"We're all going together! We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, Okay?" asked Sam. "Get in the car! He's gonna get you to safety." He looked at his Mother. "You know, you run! You don't stop, you don't hide, you run!"

Hoshibi walked over to Bumblebee, who pulled her into his arms, as Sam continued to talk to his Parents.

"I love you, sweetspark," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Bee," the young Uzumaki told him.

She then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back and out of his arms.

"Stay safe?"

"You know I can't promise that," the 19-year-old answered with a sad look.

"Go with my parents," Sam told Mikaela as his parents run over to Bee's alt mode

"I'm not going to go without you," she told him.

The three then took off running before they pointed four familiar Autobots.

"Spotted Sam," Arcee informed.

"And Starfire is with him," Hotshot was heard saying as he finally came into view.

This had the young red head letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sam!" Ironhide called.

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled.

"HOTSHOT!" the red haired kunoichi called out.

Arcee came speeding up to them before stopping.

"Follow us to the pillars," she told them. "We'll take you to Optimus."

The young Uzumaki eyes widen when she saw a Decepticon not to far away aim right at the female bot.

"Arcee watch out!" she yelled as she jumped and tackled Arcee out of the way in time.

"Thanks," the femme thanked her before going to join Ironhide, her two Sisters, and Hotshot in the fighting.

"Get out Sam!" Ironhide yelled. "Get to the pillars!"

With a last glanced at the Autobots, the 19-year-old took off running with Sam and Mikaela right behind her. As they ran, she looked behind them to see Megatron which had her cursing up a storm.

"Oh damn it all to the Pit," she growled. "Sam!" The boy looked at her. "We need to run faster as we've got Megaglitch on our tailpipes!"

This had Sam turning around to see that she was right about Megatron making his eyes widen before both him and Mikaela picked up speed. One they reached the pillars they saw the rest of the Autobots and the Soldiers fighting.

"Hey!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SAM! UZUMAKI!" Sideswipe called out before he turned to say something to a soldier and with all the shooting it was hard to hear what was said.

"Sam, look it's Lennox!" the red haired adult announced as she saw Lennox run towards them his eyes widening.

She turned around to see Megatron was still right behind them so she took her handgun and fired at one of his optics making him roar back before they rushed over to Lennox.

"Oh, look, who finally showed up," snapped Lennox. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Here's Optimus?" asked Sam.

"He's right over there," answered Lennox as he pointed at the big guy. "Across the courtyard."

"I've got to get to him right now," Sam informed the Major making him shake his head.

"Not with an air strike coming," Lennox said firmly.

"Listen to him, Will," Hoshibi said sternly.

"I have to get to him right now," Sam stated. "I have to."

Lennox then had them move to the other side as a big ass Decepticon was not that far from them.

"Incoming!" she heard all to familiar voice yell. "Stick the landing!" The Uzumaki looked up to see Skyfire flying in before he pulled himself up after landing. "Behold the glory of Skyfire!" He then sliced at the Decepticon with his word making the 'Con to squeal before he pushed against the wall so his head was hanging over the edge. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Skyfire then pressed his walking stick against the Decepticon's neck and stood on his head, breaking it off.

"Fragging Damn," she whispered as a robotic scorpion dived out of the sand and straight into Skyfire.

Skyfire then pulled it off of him and fall down, but before the scorpion could go for him a second time, he slammed a fist down on it's head.

"I'm took old for this crap."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?' asked Lennox as he looked the two teens and one Fairy. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my aft!"

Epps then threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded them.

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," stated Epps.

"Yeah?' asked Will. "Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," he answered making the Major and Uzumaki to look around.

"You mean that orange smoke?" they both asked when they noticed that they were completely surrounded by it.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?' Epps defended himself.

"RUN!" Hoshibi shouted before they sprinted and the air strike began.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted as Ironhide, Hotshot, and Jazz came up behind them.

The young Uzumaki ran beside Sam as they veered off to the left towards the Prime with Explosions going off behind them.

"Die Children," the kunoichi heard Megatron growled as he pointed his cannon at them.

She let out a scream just before they blast hit them and they were sent catapulting into the air with screams before they hit the ground and then everything going black. Epps and Lennox rushed over towards their down bodies as Hotshot activated his holoform before he rushed over to Hoshibi to land next to her while Epps started to do CPR when he reached her.

"EPPS DO SOMETHING!" he yelled at him.

It was that Bumblebee along with Ron and Judy come up and once his blue optics noticed the down form of the young Uzumaki, the yellow and black Autobot quickly transformed down and his holoform sprinted past the other soldiers and landed next to her.

"Starfire...Sweetspark?" he asked. "Wake up? Please? Wake up for me love, please?" He lifted her head up a bit. "You can't do this to the other Autobots, friends, Notan, and...me. Please. Please. Please. I love you and I need you, so please come back to me."

Epps had to look away along as Notan let out an electrical cry while Ironhide held him back. Tears came to Bumblebee's eyes and then fall down his face before Jazz pulled him away from her body as paramedics come over to try and do the impossible.

"We got no pulse!" a medic called. "Starting CPR!"

The medics used the pedal to try and restart both Sam's and Hoshibi's heart, but they weren't waking up.

"Try again!" both Bumblebee and Mikaela yelled as the medics tried once more before declaring the two dead.

All the soldiers looked down as the sparkling cried out for his adopted carrier while Jazz let go of Bumblebee, who rushed to her side again.

"No, no, sweatspark, listen to me, please, I can't live without you," he sobbed. "Please, I love you so much, baby."

...My Line...

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he looked around them. "Star?"

"Yeah," she answered as she also looked around. "But, I don't know where we are."

"We have been watching you both for a long, long time," a voice said as 6 giant figures walked up to them. "You both have fought for Optimus, the first to last of our descendants. With courage and sacrifice. A virtue of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, but earned." This had Hoshibi blinking in surprise a bit. "Return now to Optimus. Marge the Matrix with his Spark. It is, and always has been your destiny."

To the young Uzumaki's surprise Sam vanished, but she remained with the Primes.

"And what of me?' she asked.

"You have shown to be an amazing carbine copy of your Creators in personality," one of the Primes told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," another answered with a nod. "Your Sire is proud of you."

"My Sire?" the red head asked.

"Optimus Prime is your Sire, youngling," was her answer. "As I'm sure that you have already figured out."

"I guess, I just needed confirmation before I say anything," she stated.

The Primes all smiled at her before becoming serious.

"We well be sending you back, but not as a human," the leader of the group told her.

"So I'll be an Autobot?" the kunoichi asked. "But, what about.."

"Do not worry youngling for you well be able to change between your human form and your Cybertronian one," another Prime answered. "Now return to your Father and help him defeat the Fallen."

In a flash of bright light, Hoshibi, too, vanished.

...My Line...

"Bumblebee, get back!" she heard some one ordered.

"By the Allspark," some one else whispered in awe.

Sam, who had regained concussion, watched as the red haired adult's body glowed a bright light before her skin turned into metal and her body changed size while also growing. He now noticed that for some reason she resembled Optimus though her armors' coloring was slightly off as he noticed that the main coloring was metallic red with a metallic blue flames, hell, her helm was looking like a feminine version of the Prime's own. Glancing over he saw Bumblebee's holoform vanished before he transformed into his bi-pedal form as they all watched the change that Hoshibi was going through.

"Starfire?" Bumblebee asked as he walked up to her. "Sweetspark?"

Once the change was down, her optics onlined to show that they were the same blue color as when she was human.

"Bumblebee?" she asked as she reached to touch his cheek plat after he kneeled next to her.

The scout then pulled her to him and sobbed as he just held her close while her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought that I lost you," he whispered.

The Uzumaki gave a bit of a cackle.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Bee," she told him as they pulled back.

"How is this even possible?" Ironhide asked as he walked up to them.

" **No, time to explain 'Hide** ," the know femme Autobot told him as she looked at him. " **Right now we need to reactivate Sire**." The Weapons Specialist was struck dumb by what she called Optimus, but even he can not deny that she looks a bit to much like a female version of the Prime before the Uzumaki stood up with Bee's help and then bend down to Sam. "Climb on Sam."

The Witwicky did just that and she took him over to her Father's body where she sat him down near Optimus' spark chamber and with a scream, Sam rammed the Matrix into Optimus chamber and for a second nothing happened before the young Uzumaki let out a gasp as she felt the Creator/Creation bond that she thought was lost with the Prime's death finally return while Optimus' optics onlined.

" **Sire** ," she whispered as he moved to his knees.

The Prime looked right at Sam.

"Boy, you returned for me?" he asked making Sam nod before Optimus looked up at the new Femme bot. " **Starfire**?"

" **Yeah** ," she answered. " **It's me, Sire**."

A smile came to Optimus face as he touched her cheek plate and she leaned into the touch with a smile of her own.

"A living Prime," gasped out Skyfire. "I don't believe it."

Optimus looked over at him before he went to try and stand only to be knocked to the ground when the Fallen appeared.

"My Matrix," he growled before he caught it in his hand after once again knocking Optimus to the ground and then vanished.

" **Sire**!" the now ID young Pax yelled as she rushed to his side.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

" **Sire, please, you have to get up**?"

"Get up, Prime!" called out Ironhide.

"Oh no."

Hoshibi kneeled next to the Prime worry showing on her face plate and in her optics.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

They all watched nothing that they did could reach the Fallen.

"All of my Decepticon life, I have done nothing worth doing until now," Skyfire stated. "Optimus take my parts and you'll have a power that you've never known." He then reached in and pulled out his spark. "Full your destiny!"

"Starfire move out of the way!" Ratchet called out. "Jolt! Electrify!" The femme bot quickly moved out of the way. "Transplant those afterburners!"

They all watched as parts of Jetfire transferred over to Optimus before he stood up and looked at his sparkling, who gave him a smile and nod.

"Let's roll!"

They all watched as he took to the air before Starfire rushed forward to get a better view of the fighting though the first thing that Optimus did was destroy the Machine. He then started to attack the Fallen and Megatron moved in to help, he was tackled out by a red and blue blur.

"What?" he asked in shock at seeing the new femme, who had her battle mask up down, but what confused him was that she had Prime's looks.

" **Missed me, Megaglitch**?" she asked.

" **How**?" the Decepticon leader growled in question.

" **You pissed off the wrong femme when you offlined my Sire** ," the red and blue 'bot growled as her servo transformed into a cannon before a fight between them broke out as her Father continued his fight with the Fallen.

" **It's impossible for you to be Prime's Sparkling**!" Megatron yelled as they fought.

Just as Optimus was finishing off the Fallen, Hoshibi destroy a good bit of Megatron's face which sent him falling back.

" **Starscream**!"

The young Pax dodged missiles from the Decepticon Seeker with a back flip before he landed next to his leader.

" **Son of a glitch** ," she cursed before firing at them.

"You picked wrong the planet," she heard her Father growled. "Give me, your face?" She looked over slightly to see him completely rip off the guy's face before he offlined the Fallen. "I Rise." The Fallen's body fall to ground. "You Fall."

" **No, no** ," mumbled Megatron as he looked at his fallen master.

" **Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive** ," Starscream told him.

" **This isn't over** ," growled Megatron before both he and Starscream left.

Starfire turned completely around as the Prime came into view before she took off at a run towards him.

" **Sire**!" she yelled just before jumping into his arms.

" **Starfire** ," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. " **Sweetspark**." He held her closer to his frame. " **How did you**..."

A slight cackle came from the femme.

" **It was a combination of things** ," she stated.

" **I guess, I wasn't really that good hiding things from a kunoichi** ," the Prime cackled as the young Pax just buried her face into his neck with small cackle herself. " **Come. We must returned to the others**."

He felt her nod her helm before they let go of each other and walked over to the group, who were coming up closer to them. As they came from behind the sphinx Optimus extra armor from Skyfire fall off and he stopped staring at them all while Hoshibi went of to Bumblebee.

" **Bee** ," she whispered wrapped her arms around his neck.

" **Baby** ," he whispered back while his arms went around her waist.

The other Autobots walked up to them all looking shocked, but glad that the young Pax was alive and safe.

" **Prime's Daughter** ," mumbled Ironhide. " **I don't believe**."

" **I so did not see that coming** ," Hotshot cackled. " **I guess, you won't need a guardian anymore**."

" **But, I well need my best friend, Shot** ," the Pax told him.

" **You have some guts to be courting the boss bot's Daughter, Bumblebee** ," laughed Sideswipe.

Ironhide rolled his optics while the others all cackled, but stopped when Optimus walked over them looking right at the Scout with narrow optics.

" **We'll need to have a talk later Bumblebee** ," the Prime informed the said bug. " **Once we're back at base**."

Bumblebee stiffed a bit as he got the look of a deer caught in headlights before he hit the red Autobot upside the head which made him cry out as he got a glare from the yellow and black mech.

" **Now Sire, please, be nice** ," Starfire tried to say sternly, but a cackle escaped her.

The Prime looked at her with a fund smile before walking over to Lennox to talk about transport back to base and about finding an alt mode for the young Pax.

" **Carrier**!" a young 'bot called out as silver blur rushed forward. " **Sire**!"

" **Notan** ," she smiled as she caught her Sparkling when he jumped at her.

Bumblebee smiled as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist as she held their Sparkling. It wasn't long till the sun started going down when everyone started to board the C-17s that came to pick them up and the Uzumaki had returned to her human form to make more room.

...My Line...

Once the C-17s landed on a battle ship that would take them to the base, they were all meet with a pissed off Galloway, who stormed up to both Lennox and Hoshibi though it was aimed more at the Major. Will let out a groan while the young Pax remained expressionless as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Major," he growled. "You can kiss your career goodbye Major."

The Uzumaki let out a snort of amusement.

"And you can kiss your own career goodbye, glitch," she growled.

Galloway glared at her and she just returned it with even more heated glare.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you freak of nature," he huffed.

The soldiers and a good bit of the Autobots where in an up roar while Sam and Mikaela along with his parents started at the guy in disbelief and anger.

"Why you..." she started growl as her hair started to rise up and split while she started to stalk forward like panther to prey, but Lennox grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Lennox. That son of a glitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, I wasn't going to stop you," the Major told her before he leaned in next to her ear. "I just thought you should know that he called your Father a pile of scrape metal when he was put in charge of command of the base."

"HE WAS WHAT AND HE SAID WHAT?!" she roared in out rage that had everyone jump in surprise. "How in the pit was he put in command of the base when Morshower is the only one in command?"

"Pit if I know," answered Will with sigh before he released. "Have fun."

With that word said, the young Pax jumped at Galloway and landed a punch in his face that broke his nose again then it was followed by her kneeing him the groins that was he was bent over, she kneed him in the face and finally she kicked him in the back of the head. Once he was on the ground she forced him to roll onto his back where she placed a foot on his chest with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"If you ever, threaten my family, friends, and myself again then I will end you and not even Sire well be able to stop me," she growled at him. "Oh, also if ever bad mouth my FATHER again then I will make your life a living nightmare." She put a bit of pressure on his chest. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Crystal!" he yelped in fear.

With one last glare aimed right at him, Starfire removed her foot and then stormed off with Bumblebee and Notan running after her while the others all cleared a path for her.

"Optimus, I'm sorry to say this, but your sparkling is like a femme version of Unicorn himself," Ironhide deadpan.

The Prime looked over at the weapons specialist before looking to where his Sparkling stormed off to.

"She get's that from her Mother and Aunt, I'm afraid," he told him.

This had his whole Autobot team and the soldiers looking at him in horror while Hotshot laughed loudly as she had told him him about them.

" **Dear Primus** ," both Ironhide and Jazz whispered.

"We are so dead," Epps and Lennox stated in horror.

This had Optimus cackling softly to himself as he walked over to Sam, who was watching the sunset, to talk to him.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life," he thanked.

"Welcome," Sam smiled up at him. "Thank you for believing in me."

...My Line...

 _Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together._ _I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on. -_ Optimus Prime


End file.
